Rima's life as a Vampire
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Rima's life is changed when she is found dead and then a few days later, she is a vampire. How can Rima survive being a vampire? Also, what happens when even her parents don't know she's alive? Bad summary... Romance, drama. Warning: A little gory. REVIEW
1. I

**I've had this idea for a while. I just have been working on so many other stories that I never got the chance to start this. However, even though I still have many stories to work on, I'm starting this one! I know vampires are WAY over-rated, but whatever… I own nothing.**

When Mashiro Rima was announced to be dead, it was shocking. She wasn't sick or anything. Her body was found outside of her house, with absolutely no scratches. There was nothing that could've shown her death. However, the lack of a heart beat was enough to prove her death. Her skin also looked pale. Other than that, she looked alive, except that her eyes were closed. The story of the girl who was dead with an unknown cause was on the news, until the next day when her parents ordered for this to be taken off the news. However, for the people who knew her, her death was a major tragedy. Her parents had immediately blamed each other, and were getting a divorce. They both realized that they hadn't treated their daughter with enough respect. They somehow blamed each other for it.

After about a week of investigation on Rima's body, it was time to bury her. All of the friends Rima ever had were there, along with her parents and the rest of her family. Her closest friends sat towards the front, together. They said nothing to each other. They didn't know what to do, since their queen was gone. She was more than just their friend… she _was_ a part of their family. Amu was crying into Tadase, her, pretty much, boyfriend's arms. Yaya, the one who acted like a child, was crying as well. Nagihiko, the last guardian, besides Rima, cried silently as well. Kukai held Yaya and had tears of his own. Utau, Ikuto and Kairi sat next to them, sad as well. Suddenly, Amu stood up.

"Don't bury her." Amu said. Everyone at the funeral looked at her. "She once told me that if she ever… died… she didn't want to be buried. It was just a hypothetical conversation, but…" Amu started to cry again.

"Yeah, I was there too." Yaya stood up beside Amu. Usually, Yaya spoke in third-person, but something like this was an exception. "Don't bury her…" The men who were digging the grave, put down their shovels, and nodded.

"On Mashiro-San's wishes…" They whispered, backing away. They kept her body in a coffin, and dismissed everyone. The guardians, plus the others, all left together. Little did anyone notice, that there was a twitch inside the coffin…

**One Day Later. . .**

"Ow…" Rima moaned, sitting up. She was on her bed. She didn't remember waking up, but she knew she did. The minute she "woke" up, her head started hurting.

"You okay Rima?" Kusu-Kusu wondered.

"Yeah…" Rima said, sitting up. She went downstairs, and found no one was there. That's odd… usually at least one of her parents was home… She was going to take a piece of toast. She picked up the toast, when a wave of nausea passed her. She put it down. "Ugh, food just isn't appealing right now…" Rima did feel thirsty however. She went to the fridge, and took out milk. Again, she felt sick, so she put it away.

"Uh Rima… aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Kusu-Kusu wondered.

"Nah…" Rima muttered. She grabbed her bag, and headed to school. Rima looked up at the sky, and noticed the sun. Staring at it made her cringe. It hurt a lot…

"Rima, you okay?" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"Yeah… I-I'm fine…" Rima whispered. What was up today? Rima figured she was a little sick, but she felt like going to school anyway. She arrived on school grounds, and went to her first stop before school; the Royal Garden. Rima looked inside, and saw the other four inside. However, there was absolutely no talking. They were… crying?

"Why are they crying? Did something happen?" Kusu-Kusu wondered. Rima opened the door to the Royal Garden.

"What's wrong?" She asked. It was weird… All of them were crying. Rima was especially shocked to see Nagihiko's face emotional. All of them looked at her with shock.

"Don't you hate when your mind plays tricks on you?" Amu grumbled. Rima was confused. Mind playing tricks?

"That's strange… I'm pretty sure it's playing tricks on me right now." Nagihiko whispered, his voice shaky.

"I see… her." Amu whispered. All of the other guardians nodded.

"Wait, we all see her standing there?" Tadase exclaimed. The others nodded slowly, stunned.

"Um, are you guys talking about me? W-What's going on?" Rima asked. All of them were facing her.

"She looks confused." Amu whispered.

"Yeah, she does." Nagihiko agreed. Tears began to form in his eyes. Rima was confused and annoyed.

"STOP TALKING TO ME AS IF I'M NOT HERE!" Rima bellowed. "What's going on? Why are you guys emotional every two seconds? Just… have _something_ make sense!" Everyone looked at her, blinking slowly. Yaya stood up, and walked next to her. She touched her cheek. Rima moved back, surprised. "Why did you…?-"

"Her skin is cold, but I did feel it." Yaya said.

"Yaya, why do you sound so… serious?" Rima asked. "You're usually all fun and playful…"

"Amu-Chi, what's going on?" Yaya asked. "Is she… alive?" Rima blinked. Is she alive? Well clearly!

"What would've happened; I died?" Rima wondered.

"Well, you _did_ die." Amu whispered. Rima turned to her.

"Uh, no. I didn't." Rima said.

"Yes you did… I tried everything to believe you were alive but I couldn't… Nothing made sense…"

"Well, I didn't die because I'm standing right here!" Rima snapped coldly. "I'm sorry if you had some nightmare about my death! Amu, learn the difference between dream and reality!"

"It wasn't just her." Tadase whispered. "We all were at your funeral. We all watched as they almost buried your lifeless body." Rima froze.

"Buried my body?" That thought frightened Rima.

"Well, we once had a conversation about burying, so Yaya and I told them to stop burying you." Amu whispered.

"If I'm dead, why am I alive?" Rima exclaimed. "Why don't I remember dying? Why is Kusu-Kusu here? What the hell is going on?" Rima was beginning to panic. "H-How did I die?"

"The cause of your… it was unknown." Nagihiko responded.

"Unknown?" Rima exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was on the news and stuff. Only for a limited amount of time though when your parents sewed the news stations for putting you on TV." Amu said.

"My parents! Where are they? How are they? Did either kill each other yet?" Rima accidently slipped the last part out.

"Kill each other?" Nagihiko exclaimed.

"N-no… I-I don't know why I said that…" Rima whispered.

"Well…" Amu faced the other guardians, then turned back to Rima. "Is this a dream?" Rima stared at Amu.

"No. If it was a dream, you'd know." Rima said. "I'm not dead, and never died! I'm just a girl who was randomly convicted of being dead! Well, what about my parents?"

"They-They're getting a divorce." Amu whispered. Rima's eyes widened.

"I should've known…" Rima whispered. Her knees sunk to the ground. Though she felt like she was about to cry, no tears came down her face. Even though she _wanted_ to cry, she couldn't. Strangely, that was the least of her problems. It just added to the list of confusion.

"And about what's going on… No one really knows…" Amu admitted. She stood up, and helped her up. "Geez your hand is cold. Come to think of it, you're awfully pale." Amu said.

"Well, another mystery." Rima muttered. "Joy…" Amu hugged her out of nowhere. Rima hugged her friend back, but was extremely confused.

"Well, this clearly isn't a dream so we can say you're alive!" Amu said. "I know we should find out exactly what's going on, but whatever happened, I can have a second chance with you!" Rima smiled.

"Amu…" Rima whispered. Amu let go, when Yaya jumped into her arms. "Y-YAYA!" Rima exclaimed.

"Yaya missed Rima! I didn't know what to do!" Yaya moaned. Yaya let go, Rima breathing for air. However, Rima's breathing was weird. She could breathe but she didn't feel like it was doing anything… It was an odd experience, but Rima shrugged it off. Tadase didn't go over to hug her, but he gave her a wide smile that wasn't usually seen on Tadase. Nagihiko however did more than just hugging her; he kissed her. Rima was shocked when it happened. Though her cheeks didn't feel red, she knew she had to be showing embarrassment one way or the other. However she had an interesting sensation; the urge to… _bite him_? Rima backed off immediately. Nagihiko was all red on the face.

"Sorry… I have strong feelings for you. I realized the minute I heard you were gone. You know when they say you never know what you have until it's gone. I'm just happy you're back." Rima nodded slowly. Rima normally would've been in dead shock and may have passed out, but she thought of her need to bite him. What was that? Rima was also shocked Yaya hadn't started teasing her yet. What a strange, strange day!

"I have an idea. Why don't we visit Tsukasa-San? He might know what's going on!" Tadase suggested.

"S-Should we tell people that Rima's alive though?" Amu asked. All eyes fell on her. "People will be studying her for a long time! Who knows what will happen? They'll ruin Rima's life permanently!"

"Yeah, Amu's right!" Rima said quickly. She hated publicity fame. "I don't want to be the lab specimen! However, Tsukasa isn't bad idea so let's talk to him and tell them the situation!" Everyone nodded. "Oh yeah, you can tell Kukai and Utau as well."

"And Kairi-Kun?" Yaya added.

"Sure." Rima agreed. "Well, we should go to Tsukasa before school starts!"

"Mashiro-San, it is Saturday…" Tadase said. Rima looked at him, surprised.

"It…is? Then why are you guys here?" Rima wondered. No one said anything. Rima figured they all were just mourning her "death." On the way to Tsukasa's office, everyone was giving her stares and smiles. Rima was getting annoyed by the attention. Yaya kept clinging to Rima's shoulder. Nagihiko was giving her way too many smiles. "Kusu-Kusu, did you remember me dying?" Rima asked.

"No… I'm as confused as you are." Kusu-Kusu admitted. Rima nodded. They arrived at the office. Tadase knocked on Tsukasa's door. Tsukasa opened the door, and smiled at everyone.

"It's great to see you all!" Tsukasa exclaimed, leading them all inside. Rima walked through the door last, so Tsukasa took a second look at her. "I suppose my theory about you're 'death' was correct." Tsukasa muttered. Rima looked at him, and then walked inside the office. She had only been inside the office once when she first moved to Seiyo.

"Hello Tsukasa-San. We wanted to ask you a few questions about…"

"About why the Queen is alive?" Tsukasa guessed. "Well, I have all of the answers!" All of them stared at him.

"Well… Can you tell me?" Rima exclaimed, persistent to know all of the answers to her confusion.

"I can understand why you want to know. Alright, it's quite simple actually. You are currently a vampire." Rima blinked at him.

"A… vampire? Those aren't real! They are just haunted creatures that…"

"Has anything proved them _not_ real?" Tsukasa pointed out. Rima opened her mouth, than closed it quickly, unsure what to say. "Well, you are a vampire. You must have been bitten without remembering. When you are bitten by a vampire, there is a 25% chance that you are transformed into a vampire. The other 75% leads to death. When you transform from human to vampire, it takes a week at most for the changes to occur."

"How do you know that… that's me?" Rima asked.

"For one thing, your skin is awfully pale." Tsukasa said. "Did you eat breakfast today?"

"No… I didn't have an appetite." Rima admitted.

"Exactly. You didn't drink either, did you?" Rima shook her head slowly, shocked by his theory. "The only thing vampires digest is blood." That made Rima cringe. "Did you have the urge to bite anyone?"

"W-Well yeah…" Rima muttered, not saying how and was practically praying that Tsukasa didn't ask. Fortunately, he didn't ask.

"It's sunny today. Did that make you feel sick?" Rima nodded slowly. "See? All evidence proves you being a vampy!"

"Vampy?" Rima wondered.

"It's short for vampire!" Tsukasa said. "Only warnings; stay away from garlic. It won't do you any good."

"Is there any way I can change back to human?" Rima asked. Tsukasa turned to her, surprised.

"There are a few rumors about this, but no definite way. Why would you want to change back? You live immortally!" Rima's eyes darkened. An immortal life… A life as a vampire… None of this seemed to make any sense, though in reality, it made perfect sense.

"Can Rima-Tan turn into a bat?" Yaya asked.

"Uh, no. That's just in those stories about vampires. If vampires weren't real, how would they make the stories?" Rima was silent. She tried to let all of this process. Vampire Rima… A blood-sucking creep… It didn't fit. Rima, Rima the blood-sucker. All Rima wanted was for life to go back to how it was. "By the way, I wouldn't go to school if I was you. Do you think most people will believe a story about vampires? We can tell Yuu if you'd like and he can teach you the lessons privately!"

"That sounds good." Rima muttered. Tsukasa beamed, and everyone left the office. Rima felt sick suddenly, sick of all of this. Or perhaps it was the sun... Rima looked at the sun, and cringed as she did earlier that day. She looked down at the ground.

"How did Tsukasa-San know all about vampires?" Amu wondered.

"You're right!" Tadase exclaimed. "Do you think he…"

"Yaya wants ice cream!" Yaya complained randomly. All eyes fell on her. "Please? Everyone's being so tense, but vampy or not, Rima's alive! So, we should celebrate with nothing better but ice cream!"

"Yaya-Chan's right. Ice cream sounds good." Nagihiko agreed. He looked at Rima.

"Sure…" Rima muttered. Her mood wasn't so great. She only wished it was anyone else, and not her that this happened to. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to be a vampire either. So, they decided to get ice cream. At the local ice cream store, they happened to run into Kukai and Utau.

"Hey…" Kukai whispered, when he noticed Rima. "WHAT?" Nagihiko explained the whole situation to Kukai and Utau. Kukai hugged Rima, like how Yaya hugged her. "Wow, vampires are real… YAY YOU'RE ALIVE!" Kukai let go, letting Rima "breath." Utau smiled at her, not hugging her. Everyone got ice cream, except for Rima.

"Aren't you going to take some ice cream?" Yaya asked.

"Nope. It doesn't sound great." Rima muttered, sitting down with everyone at the table. Luckily for Rima, she didn't see anyone in the street besides Utau and Kukai that she knew that would see her. Watching everyone eat ice cream, Rima felt herself wanting to bite them. Ugh… this was annoying. Rima bit her lip to prevent herself from simply jumping up and sucking their blood. How was she going to drink blood if she had a huge chance of killing that person? Though not technically, Rima still was human, and didn't like the thought of killing people for food. Could she possibly feed on the blood of animals? A little boy passed them, and Rima found that boy's blood looking extra delicious. Don't…even… Rima pressed down on her foot.

"Rima are you okay?" Amu asked.

"Huh? Uh, yeah!" Rima lied.

"Is it people's blood…" The word alone made Rima even thirstier.

"Don't!" Rima hissed. Amu nodded. "I-I'll be right back." Rima stood up, and left the table. She saw a wild cat walk by. She decided to test her theory. She ran over, at a speed that was really fast, and bit the cat. The blood sucked into her mouth, and it tasted like heaven. It was the best thing Rima ever had. The cat collapsed to the ground, dead. Rima felt guilty, but she was really happy it wasn't a human she killed. She looked around, making sure no one saw. Luckily, no one saw. Rima came back to the others.

"Did you kill someone?" Utau asked.

"No, a cat." Rima admitted.

"How did it taste?" Kukai asked. Rima looked at him, not answering. Kukai continued to eat his ice cream.

"I'm glad you thought of this Yaya; my ice cream is really good." Nagihiko said, clearly trying to change the subject for Rima's sake. Not that anyone really understood her, but perhaps Nagihiko understood the most; about not wanting pity.

After everyone finished their ice cream, it was getting later, so everyone went back to their own houses. Rima walked into her own house, and went to her room. It was one thing that didn't change at all. Rima sat on her bed.

"What a…day." Rima muttered.

"Yeah, really…" Kusu-Kusu agreed. "I wonder if I'm a vampire as well…" Rima thought about that for a minute. "Good night Rima!" Rima said good night to her chara, and watched her disappear into her egg. After many attempts at sleeping, Rima found herself not tired at all and not sleeping.

"I guess vampires can't sleep…" Rima whispered to no one. She was bored out of her mind, watching TV. TV was another thing that didn't seem to change. Rima smiled, and watched useless cartoons.

**I have good feelings for this fanfic! I'm sorry if I copy Twilight too much. I'm using the typical idea of a vampire plus some Twilight features to make my own. Don't worry; there is no Edward Cullen or werewolves or random pregnancy that makes no sense… Just a funny thing I almost did I should point out. For all of the Harry Potter fans reading this, I almost typed "Sirius" instead of the word "Serious…" Anyway, please review!**


	2. II

**Finally chapter 2 of this story! I'm pretty sure that was the most reviews I've gotten on the first chapter… Yeah, most of my stories aren't too popular… Well, I own nothing!**

How was it possible, to not feel tired and not sleep all night? That's what was up with Rima right now. It was different, since Rima was now a vampire. A vampire… It sounded so strange to Rima. Rima, the vampire girl; Count Rima… That made her giggle slightly. She went downstairs, and saw no one was home. Of course they weren't; her parents still believed she was dead. That creeped Rima out.

"Rima, where should we go?" Kusu-Kusu wondered.

"Um, get blood." Rima muttered. She was thirsty, and drinking water or milk would simply nauseate her. "Geez, I just can't get used to this Kusu-Kusu…" Kusu-Kusu smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it's not every day you're a vampire." Kusu-Kusu said.

"But… vampires shouldn't be real!" Rima exclaimed. "All of this; me believed to be dead, now a vampire… My parents, who really knows where they are… Even the guardians are acting odd! Nagihiko…" Rima suddenly realized he loved her. Even though he had said it, she had thought more of her impulse to bite him. He kissed her! Rima suddenly realized she had her first kiss!

"I'm sure you two will make an adorable couple!" Kusu-Kusu said. Rima glared at her, and strangely didn't feel herself blush.

"My personality hasn't changed Kusu-Kusu! I hate him, he's annoying! I will never, ever, _ever, _go outwith that idiot!" Rima snapped.

"Um, okay… It was just an idea! You two _would_ be perfect for each other though…" Rima looked at the ground.

"We never would've been perfect, but if we were, it wouldn't be now. I don't know about this vampire stuff, but I'm pretty sure humans and vampires don't go 'falling in love."

"Who says they don't?" Kusu-Kusu asked.

"Well…" Rima was lost for an answer. "He hasn't changed. He's still an idiot! The only way he changed is now he's obsessed with me. Now I'll never escape from the cross-dresser!" Rima decided to go to the Royal Garden. She put on a hat and sunglasses, and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked in a mirror, and she was surprised to find herself looking pretty good.

"Wow Rima! You never wear your hair up!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed. Rima shrugged, and started walking to the Royal Garden.

"AMIR-TAN!" Rima didn't know who "Amir" was, but she recognized Yaya's voice. She turned, when Yaya hugged her, forcing Rima to fall.

"Y-Yaya!" Rima exclaimed. "Who's Amir?"

"That's your code name that Yaya created." Yaya said. "It's Rima backwards."

"Oh…" Rima said. They stood up, and continued to the Royal Garden. Yaya opened the door, and practically dragged Rima to the Royal Garden. She was extremely thirsty. It was making her uncomfortable, and the other guardians weren't helping. She stepped on her foot to resist.

"Hey Rima!" Amu greeted.

"No, it's Amir!" Yaya said. "That's Rima-Tan's codename! Because we don't want people to notice her…"

"Well, Amir might be slightly obvious…" Tadase said. "If someone figures out that's Rima backwards… Besides, if she's ever forced to take off that hat and sunglasses…"

"By the way, those accessories look nice on you." Nagihiko said. Rima glared at him. "Your hair up also looks pretty."

"Well, you look feminine when _your_ hair is up!" Rima snapped. Nagihiko's face paled, the color of Rima's current face.

"You'd look just like Nadeshiko with your hair up!" Amu said, still unknowing. "Wow, you two really are twins."

"Yeah… heh…" Nagihiko muttered, uncomfortably.

"Tada-Chi, can Yaya skip school?" Yaya asked.

"Well, it's up to your parents, but I'd say no…" Tadase said.

"Aw why not? Wait, we should make a family!" Everyone stared blankly at Yaya. Rima's eyes widened.

"W-What are you implying! I really hope vampires can't mate!" Rima exclaimed.

"Not like that Rima-Tan! I mean, Amu-Chi is the mommy, Tada-Chi is the daddy! Yaya is the baby, Rima-Tan is her sister and Nagi-Tan… he's Rima-Tan's husband!" Nagihiko turned red. Rima glared at Yaya. Amu and Tadase blushed, and avoided eye contact.

"…That won't work…" Amu whispered.

"Why not?" Yaya asked. Tadase looked at the ground, his eyes darkening. Rima was completely puzzled.

"Amu-Chan's going out with Tsukiyomi-San." Nagihiko whispered, so only Rima and Yaya can hear. "She ended her relationship with Hotori-San." Rima's eyes widened.

"W-What?" Rima exclaimed. "W-Why! When did _that_ happen?"

"It happened just last week." Nagihiko said. "I guess she loved Tsukiyomi-San more than Hotori-San…"

"Why didn't Yaya know that?" Yaya exclaimed.

"And me." Rima added.

"Well, you weren't exactly alive… I only found out through Souma-Kun." Nagihiko explained. There was an awkward silence.

"Well, class is going to start." Tadase said. "Mashiro-San, you aren't going to be going to class, so you can meet us back here after school." Rima nodded, a little sad. The others left for class.

"Kusu-Kusu, what should we do?" Rima wondered.

"Well, you were thirsty, so maybe you should find someone or an animal to drink its blood?" Kusu-Kusu suggested. Rima nodded slowly.

"…I guess…" Rima muttered. She stepped out of the Royal Garden. The grounds of Seiyo Academy were empty because classes started. Rima walked by a classroom with opened windows. She peered inside, and recognized Nagihiko inside there. However, as she watched him focus on the lesson, she saw someone else in the class stare at her. Rima recognized him as one of her fan-boys.

"Wait a minute; isn't that Mashiro Rima-Sama?" He exclaimed. Shit… Rima looked away quickly, and continued walking.

"Ricardo-San, she's not…"

"OHMIGOSH THAT IS MASHIRO-SAMA!" Another fan-boy exclaimed. All of them gathered by the window. Rima froze, unsure of what to do.

"It's not her." A voice whispered. Rima would know that voice from anywhere. "That's the daughter of my mom's friend. Her name is Amir Rizicardi." Nagihiko lied. How on earth would Nagihiko know a random name Rizicardi.

"Wait a minute, Fujisaki-Kun's lying!" The kid called Ricardo-San exclaimed. "Amir is Rima backwards."

"The world is full of coincidences." Nagihiko said. "I wish it was her, but it's clearly not… Rima-Chan once told me she would never wear her hair up…" Oh Nagihiko, what a great liar…

"DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE NAGI-KUN OF LYING!" A fan-girl screamed. Rima jumped, not expecting that. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"On topic please!" The sensei muttered. However, the class was not about to calm down.

"That has to be Rima-Sama, I know it!" The fan-boy exclaimed. He literally jumped out of the window, and ran to her. Rima looked away, not expecting that.

"D-Daisuke-San!" The sensei exclaimed, rushing to the window. The class was horrified.

"MASHIRO-SAMA! Is that you?" The boy exclaimed. Rima turned to face Daisuke. She knew Daisuke…

"Um, I'm not who you think I am. Uh, sorry. Go back to class, boy." Rima muttered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Amir. Amir Rizicardi…" Rima lied, using the name Nagihiko invented.

"But… you're Mashiro-Sama's height!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know who this 'Mashiro-Sama' is, but it isn't me. Sorry, I suppose." Rima walked away. Daisuke looked sad.

"That was close!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"Honestly, that kid _jumped out of the window_?" Rima exclaimed. "If Nagihiko's class can get that weird, who knows what would happen if we went to mine?" Now Rima was parched. "Anyway, I need to find something to drink, or I'll explode." Rima looked at Daisuke. She considered it for a minute.

"Rima, don't you dare!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"W-What am I thinking!" Rima exclaimed. "It's just so tempting…" She looked at Kusu-Kusu. "I have to…"

"Rima, no!" Kusu-Kusu cried, as Rima lunged for Daisuke, and bit him.

"SENSEI LOOK! A girl in the class shrieked.

"Oh my goodness!" The sensei exclaimed. Rima wanted to stop. Resist… Suddenly, makeup appeared on Kusu-Kusu's face, and she performed bala-balance. The hat and sunglasses fell off.

"It's definitely Mashiro-San!" Ricardo exclaimed. Rima was screwed, and she knew it. She changed back, and ran, at a speed that wasn't hers. She was still thirsty, but she was happy she spared Daisuke's life. Or so she hoped… Rima kept running really fast, assuming this was the speed in which vampires ran. She found a dog, not noticing the person walking it, and bit it, sucking its blood. The owner shrieked. Oh no, not an owner!

"S-Sorry!" Rima exclaimed, running away. She completely sucked the dog's blood. She dashed inside the Royal Garden.

"Rima…"

"Oh no, what have I done?" Rima exclaimed. "I'm screwed, I'm completely screwed!"

"It's okay, don't worry…" Kusu-Kusu reassured.

"No it's not! That Daisuke kid might be killed! I killed a dog that was being walked by a dog!" Rima exclaimed. Rima felt like crying, but she couldn't. Why couldn't she cry? Rima figured that she probably couldn't cry or blush… aren't those two things related?

"Rima-Chan…" Rima looked up, and saw Nagihiko enter the Royal Garden. Rima uttered a small smile.

"Nagihiko, what happened? Is he okay?" Rima exclaimed.

"He's okay…" Nagihiko reassured. "Luckily, Kusu-Kusu character changed you in time. He only has a few injuries, but he'll be fine."

"Does the class know about me…?" Rima asked.

"…They don't know anything except that they're pretty sure they saw you…" Nagihiko admitted. "They don't know how or why though. Actually, we were dismissed early, that's why I'm here." Rima nodded, and explained about the dog.

"I really don't know what I'm doing…" Rima admitted. Nagihiko walked beside her, and hugged her. She put her head on his shoulder. Fortunately, Rima wasn't thirsty, so she didn't have too much of an impulse to bite him. "Why did Daisuke jump out of a window?" Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Well… who really knows? Daisuke isn't exactly the brightest…" Nagihiko said. Rima nodded. "Well, the others should be coming any minute. We only ended a half an hour early." Rima smiled softly.

"…Thanks for trying to cover me up…" Rima whispered.

"Don't worry about it." Nagihiko said, smiling. Rima kissed him suddenly, surprising them both.

"WHAT?" Yaya suddenly exclaimed. Both stopped, and faced Yaya, Nagihiko red-faced.

"Uh, um, hello Yaya-Chan…" Nagihiko greeted slowly.

"Are you two a couple?" Yaya asked.

"No, you idiot!" Rima snapped. "We will never be a couple! He's too annoying!" Nagihiko sweat dropped. Amu and Tadase entered the Royal Garden.

"Hey, what's up?" Amu asked.

"… A lot…" Rima muttered.

"What exactly happened? Hinamori-San and my class heard a lot of commotion coming from Fujisaki-Kun's classroom." Rima was surprised; Tadase's calling Amu Hinamori-San again? Yaya and Nagihiko stared at Tadase in shock. Rima explained what happened.

"So the kids in Nagi's class suspect you're alive?" Amu asked. Rima nodded slowly.

"You forgot to add the part when you two…" Rima covered Yaya's mouth quickly. Amu and Tadase looked confused, when Rima added a quick giggle.

"What happened?" Amu asked.

"It's not relevant…" Nagihiko said quickly. Amu and Tadase shrugged it off.

"Well, I was thinking, just in case Mashiro-San's parents come home, Mashiro-San should stay at someone's house."

"Yaya votes Rima should be at Nagi-Tan's house!" Yaya yelled. Rima glared at Yaya. A thought came to Rima suddenly. Amu did once say Nagihiko's house was large… If he lived in a mansion, Rima decided, that would be awesome…

"Um, well, I don't mind having Rima-Chan, but I'm not so sure she wants my place…" Nagihiko muttered.

"Oh, Rima-Tan does." Yaya said.

"No, I don't want to stay with the idiot!" Rima snapped. "I'll stay at Amu's place, if I get to choose."

"Well, I have hidden people who aren't supposed to be there, but I promised my mom I wouldn't lie…" Amu said.

"Was it Ikuto-Niisan?" Tadase asked. Amu nodded uncomfortably. Tadase looked at the ground, his eyes darkening.

"Yaya knows! Rima-Tan should come over!" Rima looked at her friend, and smiled. "I really want Rima-Tan!"

"Yaya…" Rima smiled. "Fine, I'll go to your house." Yaya beamed. "YAY WE CAN GET CANDY!"

"Well, I can't eat candy…" Rima muttered.

"Well, vampys can make exceptions!" Rima sighed.

"It's not really me, it's my body."

"Still! It's candy!" Yaya moaned. "The only one who hates candy is Tsubasa! Honestly, who does that kid think he is? He's so selfish!"

"Yaya, how is he selfish?" Rima muttered.

"He doesn't eat candy!" Yaya moaned.

"Yeah, but why use the word selfish? He's not necessarily 'selfish…" Rima muttered. "Well, I guess I'm staying at Yaya's place."

"Yay! Yaya's so excited!" Yaya grabbed Rima's arm, and dragged her to Yaya's house.

"YAYA!" Rima moaned. "I need my clothes!"

"Oh yeah…" Yaya admitted. They first to Rima's house, and Rima got her stuff, and they walked to Yaya's house.

"We never said good-bye to the others…" Rima realized.

"Oh, do you want to give Nagi-Tan a good-bye kiss?" Yaya teased. Rima glared at her. Yaya smirked. Yaya snuck Rima to her room. Yaya told her mom that her friend was going to be sleeping over a few nights. Her mom was okay with it, considering that they were going away tomorrow on a trip with everyone but Yaya. Yaya got an extra mattress, and together, Yaya and Rima dragged to Yaya's room.

"They're going on a trip without you?" Rima wondered.

"Yeah…" Yaya admitted. "Oh well, Yaya didn't want to go! However, they're making Unkai-Tan watch over Yaya…"

"Who's Unkai?" Rima wondered.

"Unkai is one of Yaya's family friends. Oh yeah, he's one of Kukai-Tan's older brothers!" Rima looked surprised.

"Oh…" Rima whispered. Yaya got on her bed.

"You don't sleep, right?" Yaya said.

"Yeah…" Rima admitted.

"Ohh… Yaya's going to go to sleep. 'Night Rima-Tan!"

"Good night Yaya…" Rima whispered, watching Yaya drift off to sleep. She saw Pepe disappear into her egg. Rima thought about Nagihiko. Maybe she could try dating him… It's not like she had ever dated before…

**Next chapter, some more drama will be coming to Rima. Also, there will be more RimaHiko :D. So, I hope you enjoyed. By the way, I'm going away soon, so I probably won't update for a bit. Please review! I love reviews!**


	3. III

**I'm sorry it took me longer than I would've liked to update. I actually had this finished for a while, but sadly, Hurricane Irene had to come, and I lost power, so I couldn't upload it. This chapter is more of a romance chapter that leads into the drama of the next chapters. I own nothing! Please enjoy!  
><strong>_  
><em>

_"Rima-Chan! Come play with us!" Two little girls shouted. Rima, at age six, who was even shorter, smiled, and jogged over to the two girls, her friends. They got jump ropes, and started jumping. Rima, not being the most athletic, wasn't doing very well with the ropes. Her friends, Sakura and Tei were laughing at her. Rima sighed in defeat. She would only use ropes that were related to tightropes. Rima was flustered, and she was never ever going to jump rope ever…_

* * *

><p>"RIIIIMA!" Rima blinked from her sudden memory, turning to Yaya. Where did that memory come from? It wasn't exactly a fond memory… "Morning Rima-Tan!"<p>

"…Morning…" Rima muttered. She grabbed a comb, and brushed her hair. Kusu-Kusu popped out of her egg, and grinned.

"Yay, its Saturday, so we can do whatever we want!~" Yaya said grinning. "No school! Rima-Tan, get dressed, and Yaya figured out your new codename!" Rima's eyes narrowed.

"Not Amir, that didn't exactly turn out well…" Rima muttered.

"No, it's not Amir this time; it's Nega!" Yaya said. Rima blinked. Nega? How on earth did Yaya come up with something that random.

"Nega? Why Nega?" Rima wondered.

"Because it sounds awesome!" Yaya said, grinning. "It's soooo awesome! I hope the others like it!" Rima sighed. Both of them changed, and showered and such. Rima wore sunglasses and a hat to hide her appearance. While Yaya ate breakfast, Rima watched her, having the need to bite her. She was parched. She bit her lip. Yaya continued eating her cereal, oblivious to Rima's temptations to bite her.

"I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll meet you outside." Rima said. Yaya nodded, as Rima half ran outside. She needed something to drink. She looked around, desperately. She found many people walking by. No, she wasn't going to drink the blood of random pedestrians… "Kusu-Kusu, do you see any animals that I can drink the blood from?" Rima wondered.

"Nope, besides some dogs people are walking, but I don't think you want to repeat that…" Kusu-Kusu said. Rima nodded, as she continued looking.

"What are you looking for?" Yaya wondered, walking outside. "Nega-Chi." Rima's eyes narrowed at the "Nega."

"Blood." Rima answered bluntly. "Yaya, get a little farther from me, I'm thirsty." Yaya looked frightened as she jumped back a few inches. Rima continued walking, with Yaya following far away.

"Hm… I sense X-Eggs ~dechu…" Pepe said.

"Let's go purify them!" Yaya said. "Rima-Tan, you can still transform, right?"

"…Probably… I would've assumed I had no heart, but I still have Kusu-Kusu, so probably…" Rima said. The two of them went over to the X-Eggs. There were thousands of them.

"Geez, why are there so many X-Eggs?" Yaya wondered. "Oh well, none the less, Yaya's own heart, unlock!" Yaya transformed into Dear Baby.

"This should be interesting… My own heart, unlock." Rima said, doing the hand signals. It began as the normal transformation. Kusu-Kusu went inside her own egg, and circled before going inside Rima. The minute Kusu-Kusu's egg made contact with Rima's body, the worst pain Rima had ever felt came. She was screaming.

"R-Rima-Tan! What's wrong?" Yaya exclaimed. Rima couldn't answer. She had no idea what was happening except that she was in tons of pain. Yaya looked at Rima worriedly. She was cringing in pain, tears falling down her face. Reluctantly, Yaya turned away, and faced the X-Eggs.

Rima fell to the ground in pain. It hurt so much. She realized that she finished the transformation and she was Clown Drop, but it still hurt. After the pain dropped a little bit, Rima stood up, shakily. "J-Juggling Party." She muttered. Some juggling pins appeared, and Rima juggled them a bit, before tossing them at the X-Eggs.

"Rima-Tan, what happened before?" Yaya wondered.

"I don't really know… I was in lots of pain, but it doesn't hurt too much now." Rima admitted. More and more X-Eggs were showing up. Yaya and Rima still were trying to purify the X-Eggs. They faced back to back, fighting the X-Eggs. However, now they were surrounded.

"Oh no! What are we going to do?" Yaya exclaimed.

"Yaya. Have you met our guardians? Even though it is Saturday, they'll still force themselves to come." Rima muttered. "Trust me, they'll be coming." Yaya smiled, and they continued holding the X-Eggs off. After about twenty minutes of failed attempts of purification and holding them off, the other guardians still didn't show up.

"Rima-Tan, where are they?" Yaya wondered. The amount of X-Eggs they were fighting continued to multiply.

"…I don't know…" Rima admitted. She was surprised not to see them. She had really expected for them to randomly pop up.

"Mashiro-San! Tie them up with ropes!" Rima heard a voice yell. It sounded like Utau. Rima sighed a breath of relief, and then obeyed.

"Tightrope Dancer!" Rima yelled, tying the X-Eggs up with the ropes, just as Utau had said. Utau stepped out, transformed with Il. Behind her, followed Kukai, also transformed.

"Now, let's see if you and Fujisaki's prediction is correct." Utau muttered. Kukai grinned. They faced the opposite direction, their backs touching. "Extreme Lullaby!" They both yelled. The X-Eggs were purified, as Utau sang a melody, and Kukai had a soccer ball circle her. They both landed, ending the transformation.

"That was awesome! We were right! I knew we could do a combined purification just as Amu and Tadase can!" Kukai said, grinning. Utau didn't smile. He kissed her suddenly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yaya is bored of kissing!" Yaya moaned.

"Why are _you_ bored of kissing? Have you kissed anyone?" Rima wondered.

"No… But everyone else does it! Only Amu-Chi and Tada-Tan don't!" Yaya moaned. "They are the only sane ones!"

"Well, they wouldn't kiss because they broke up apparently… However, I'm sure you can find Ikuto and Amu exchanging some kissing." Rima said. Utau, having ended the kiss, glared at Rima. Rima and Yaya ended their transformations. Rima, felt the pain again.

"Rima-Tan? Does it hurt again?" Yaya wondered.

"…It's fine…" Rima lied, forcing a smile. The pain ended.

"What was that Rima? When we first transformed… that pain?" Kusu-Kusu wondered.

"Pain?" Kukai wondered, concerned.

"It's noth-" Rima was interrupted by Nagihiko's sudden appearance.

"Thanks for ditching me, Souma." Nagihiko grunted.

"Well Utau and I sensed X-Eggs." Kukai muttered.

"Actually, it's Utau and I sensed X-Eggs and it was your charas who sensed them, not you." Nagihiko said.

"What?" Kukai looked puzzled. Nagihiko sighed.

"I'm correcting your grammar. You said 'me and Utau' but it should be 'Utau and I." Nagihiko said.

"Why does it matter….?" Kukai muttered. "Well anyway! Good news! Unkai has a date, so I get the job of baby-sitting Yaya!"

"Yay! Unkai-Tan is scary anyway!" Yaya and Kukai hugged. Rima suddenly remembered her thirst. It was so tempting to just drink everyone here's blood.

"Rima-Chan, it's great to see you." Nagihiko said, smiling. "How are you?" He didn't acknowledge Yaya's existence. Yaya looked insulted.

"I'm fine." She muttered, extremely happy that she couldn't blush. "Now, I'll be right back." She walked away, determined to find something to feed off of. She faintly heard Yaya scold Nagihiko for not noticing her. Rima looked for something to suck the blood of, when she found a raccoon. Perfect. Those things annoyed people anyway. Rima took a deep breath, and dug in, vaguely remembering that raccoons could have rabies. Oh well, vampires couldn't get rabies, right? Rima tossed the rabbit to the side. She found another rabbit, and sucked its blood as well. Now she was quenched. Rima came back over to the others, who patiently waited.

"That was fast! Found yummy-wummy animals?" Yaya wondered.

"…I guess…" Rima muttered. She looked at Nagihiko. "Can vampires catch rabies?"

"I don't…think so…" He said. "I'd be surprised… But I guess we'll see, if you start going insane." He smiled, and Rima narrowed her eyes. Kukai was laughing, and Utau elbowed him.

"I should get going… I need to be somewhere… Catch you guys later." Utau walked away, and Kukai looked sad.

"Yay, my baby-sitting job is on!" Kukai said, grinning.

"You aren't baby-sitting Rima-Chan or me." Nagihiko pointed out.

"Yeah, but Mashiro's staying with Yaya and I'm baby-sitting Yaya! Besides, you're my helper."

"Oh lucky me…" Nagihiko muttered. They were silent for a while.

"CANDY!" Yaya moaned. "CANDY, CANDY, CANDY!"

"Yaya, you haven't even eaten lunch." Rima remembered.

"Candy _is_ lunch!" Yaya moaned. "Pleeease Kukai-Tan?~" She turned to Kukai pleadingly.

"Okay!" Kukai agreed.

"Are you serious? You're the worst baby-sitter ever." Nagihiko muttered.

"Well, I'm listening to Yaya's needs! She wants candy, I give her candy!" Kukai said. Yaya grinned.

"At least give it to her _after_ lunch. Well, not that Yaya-Chan is a serious baby-sitting job, since she's our friend, but still…" Nagihiko said.

"Let's play basketball!" Kukai said, grinning. "And then we get lunch, since its 11 now." Against his will, headphones appeared around Nagihiko, and he rushed over to a basketball court, beginning the game before Kukai got there. "W-Wait!" Kukai moaned, rushing over. Rima and Yaya followed, at a leisurely pace.

"Rima-Tan, let's get candy!" Yaya moaned.

"Well, I'm with Nagihiko, sadly." Rima said. "I don't even eat… food." Yaya pouted.

"Rima-Tan is… hm, what's the word Yaya's looking for?" She looked around.

"…Biased ~dechu?" Pepe wondered.

"Yeah that's it! Rima-Tan is biased!" Yaya moaned.

"How?" Rima wondered.

"Because you're siding with Nagi-Tan, and he's your boyfriend!" Yaya said. "It's not fair!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Rima exclaimed. "He isn't even romantically involved with me! He's just some random boy I happen to be a part of the guardians with and unfortunately, he likes me, but I don't like him! He is annoying!"

"Sounds like you're flustered." Yaya said, smirking.

"No!" Rima protested.

"Okay, sure."

"I swear, we're nothing!" Rima moaned. "You can even ask him!" Yaya turned to the boys playing basketball. Nagihiko, still character changed, was making tons of scores and slam dunks, not even giving Kukai a chance to join in.

"NAGI-TAN! ARE YOU AND RIMA-TAN A COUPLE?" Yaya yelled. Rima sighed in defeat. She didn't actually expect Yaya to ask him. Still character changed, Nagihiko grinned at Yaya.  
>"I don't know! It's up to how people interpret it, but probably!" Scoring another hoop for good measure, Nagihiko walked over to Rima. "Hey Rima, do <em>you<em> view us as a couple?" He said, his voice getting a flirty edge. Rima was now uncomfortable. He moved closer to her. He was leaning in, when the character change ended, and completely flustered, he backed away.

"Can we continue now?" Kukai muttered. "Stop flirting with Mashiro, and come on, no character changes!"

"Sorry…" Nagihiko muttered to Rima. He turned to Kukai, sighing. "F-Fine…" He glared at Rhythm, who laughed innocently. Kukai and he began a new game. Rima watched Nagihiko for a little, sighing. She wasn't really ready to be a couple with anyone…

"Rima-Tan!~ Let's play truth or dare!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima knew that whether she said truth or dare, she would be forced to say something about Nagihiko.

"Ugh, fine. Truth." Rima muttered.

"Is Nagi-Tan your boyfriend?" Yaya wondered.

"No." Rima replied flatly. "Truth or dare?" Yaya thought for a minute.

"Dare!" Yaya said, excitedly. Rima smirked. She could do anything she liked, and be really mean. Rima already had evil plans, and she thought carefully. She had to do something related to romance, though forcing Yaya to drink some blood did sound fun as well. Suddenly, a man walked over to the foursome. He was holding a gun, which frightened Yaya and Rima.

"I am Vladimir Requiren, a previous sheriff." He said. "I have a question. Are any of you vampires?" Rima didn't trust him, even though he was a sheriff.

"A vampire?" Nagihiko laughed, however Rima could easily tell it was fake. "You mean like those blood-sucking monsters from books and movies? Those aren't real!" Rima watched him. He was an amazing actor… If Rima didn't know better, she would believe him.

"Alright… Well, I guess since I already told you, I should tell you that the statement you replied is incorrect. Vampires are, in fact, real. Most people don't know, but they are. They are bad creatures. They can kill people and shouldn't exist. It is my job to help them become extinct, so they cannot become a threat." Vladimir said. "I am a vampire hunter."

"Look, I'm not so sure I believe you, but even if what you were saying is correct, why should all of them die? Weren't they once humans? And what if they don't drink blood from humans?" Nagihiko wondered.

"None of them can control it! Those blood-sucking creeps will be destroyed. This is my card." He handed it to Nagihiko. "Call this number if you see any vampires. They will feel colder, move faster than humans, look pale faced, and they also get nauseous in the sun." Vladimir smiled, and got on his motorcycle. "I hope we meet again." He drove off, leaving Nagihiko surprised. After a minute to make sure he was gone, Nagihiko ripped the card. To Rima's surprise, he didn't look happy at all.

"Does that man think he's going to get any followers? No one is going to believe him that vampires exist! But, if there actually other vampire hunters, you need to be careful, Rima-Chan." Nagihiko said, turning to her. "We need a new identity for you, something that isn't Amir."

"Yaya already told Rima-Tan her new identity!" Yaya exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Her name is Nega-Tan!" Everyone stared at Yaya.

"How did you come up with that?" Kukai wondered.

"Uh… Yaya doesn't know! It does sound a little like Nagi-Tan, so that's what Yaya thinks she thought of…"

"Yaya!" Rima exclaimed. "I can't go like that! What happens if people refer to us together; Nagi and Nega? Sounds too much alike!"

"Why would people refer to you together, if you aren't a couple?" Yaya said, smirking. Rima opened her mouth to protest, but closed it, sighing. She glared at Yaya.

"…Nega works." Rima muttered. "Nega Orihsam."

"What's Orihsam?" Kukai wondered. "It sounds weird! How do you even spell that?"

"O-R-I-H-S-A-M." Rima said. Kukai thought for a minute. Nagihiko smirked, crossing his arms.

"Hm, maybe it's something backwards? M-A, uh, S-H-I-R-O…? Mashiro?" However, he pronounced Mashiro as Mas-Hiro. "Mashiro, what's Mas-Hiro… oh wait a minute, that's your last name backwards!" Kukai said.

"Took you long enough." Nagihiko said.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't it out right away!" Kukai moaned. "Hey, we should get food now! I'm hungry anyway!"

"Yeah we should go!" Yaya agreed. "Yaya and Kukai are going to go together! You two love birds get each other!" Yaya and Kukai walked away.

"H-Hey!" Rima exclaimed. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, so I guess it's us…" She muttered.

"I suppose so." Nagihiko agreed, yet he didn't seem at all annoyed by it. Rima glared at him. "Well, I'd suggest just going to the local pizzeria, but you aren't going to eat anything, so I can skip lunch, if you want. I'm not exactly sure if we are going to regroup with them after, so, um, we can do something else."

"You can eat pizza. I'm fine." Rima said.

"If you say so, Rima-Chan, err, Nega-Chan…" Nagihiko said. Rima glared at him.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to get used to this." Rima muttered. They walked inside the pizzeria. Nagihiko got on line to order himself a slice of pizza, while Rima found a table.

"Mm, pizza does sound good!~" Kusu-Kusu said. "Yummy!" Rima didn't agree, but didn't say anything. Nagihiko came back shortly, bringing his pizza. He sat down beside her, and began to eat. Rima could tell it was awkward for Nagihiko to eat and for her not to.

"Um… how's the dancing?" She wondered, breaking the silence.

"It's stressful." Nagihiko admitted. "Yet, it's still fun. The performance is coming up soon. I just don't get too many breaks. Today is an exception however." Rima nodded.

"Oh." Rima said. "Are you still cross-dressing?" Nagihiko's eyes narrowed, and Rima smirked. "When do you plan on telling Amu about yourself anyway?"

"I don't know…" He admitted. "I just don't really know how to tell her, without hurting her. Amu got really close with Nadeshiko, so it's going to be…odd for her when she finds out that we're the same person." He took a sip from his drink. While he drank, Rima had a temptation to bite him. She shook it off. There was a very little chance he would survive if she bit him. And what would it be for; just to quench her thirst? She didn't want to lose him. Though she would never tell Yaya ever, Nagihiko did mean the world to her, and she hated to admit it, but she probably loved him.

"Fujisaki-Kun!" Someone exclaimed. Nagihiko looked up, and saw a girl run over to him. Rima's eyes narrowed, assuming it was a fan girl. Especially when the girl looked at Rima, and she seemed to be shocked.

"Ah, Rosalie-Chan!" Nagihiko said, smiling. "How are you?"

"Good… who's that?" She wondered.

"Oh that's my friend, R-Nega-Chan. Nega Orihsam." Nagihiko said, smiling. Rima looked at Rosalie, and gave her a fake smile.

"It's…nice to meet you." Rima muttered.

"She's short." Rosalie grunted. "Men seem to like tall girls. Whatever." Rosalie left, and Nagihiko sighed, sounded relieved.

"She's annoying. How dare she call me short! She doesn't even know a thing about me!" Rima exclaimed, annoyed.

"Rosalie isn't exactly the nicest… She confessed to me recently, and she didn't exactly take it that well when I told her I wasn't interested in her…" Nagihiko said, sweat dropping.

"You told someone off like that?" Rima exclaimed.

"Well, not exactly like that, and not so rudely…" Nagihiko said. He finished his pizza, and threw it out. They left the pizzeria.

"Are we supposed to meet up with Yaya and Kukai?" Rima wondered.

"I don't know exactly…" Nagihiko muttered. "I'll give Souma a call." He took out his cell phone, and dialed his number. "Hey Souma, its Nagihiko. Are we meeting up?" With a nod, Nagihiko hung up the phone. "We'll be meeting them at one. It's currently a little after noon. We can go to the park, if you want." Rima nodded, and they walked to the park.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Rima wondered, as they arrived. The park was almost empty, with the exception of some baseball players.

"I'd suggest a sport of some sort, but sports aren't exactly your thing…" Nagihiko said. Rima nodded. Rima saw a duck swimming in the pond. Rima never really thought about a duck having blood until this moment. Rima licked her lips.

"I'm going to have some lunch of my own." Rima said. Nagihiko looked at her, as she ran forward to the duck, and bit it, sucking its blood. It felt good, as she absorbed the blood from the duck.

"C-Coach! There's a girl who's drinking blood!" A boy exclaimed. "From a duck!"

"If you say that during an actual game, I'll never forgive… holy crap, you're right!" The coach exclaimed. "Some guy named Vladimir gave me some phone number about vampires… I pretty much laughed it off, but I wonder if he had some truth…" The coach dialed the phone number. Rima froze. What was she supposed to do? She ran back to Nagihiko.

"Come on, we have to run! They saw me and they're calling that Vladimir guy!" Rima exclaimed. She grabbed his hand, and ran far away, hoping she got far enough. Once they were far enough, Rima panted, stopping short.

"Well, at least you've gotten faster." Nagihiko told her. She glared at him.

"Can't I just suck something's blood without getting caught?" Rima wondered, sighing. "Great, now I'm going to be wanted. Just beautiful…"

"Don't worry, none of the guardians will let you be captured easily. I'll die for you, easily." Nagihiko reassured. Rima smiled at him, and they kissed again. They kissed for a few seconds, and broke apart, Rima flustered and Nagihiko blushing.

"Why does this keep happening?" Rima thought, sighing. "Is that what… two people in love do? Ugh, maybe Yaya's right; we are love birds…"

"Well, um, we're supposed to meet Yaya-Chan and Kukai around now. I'm pretty sure we're meeting them at Kukai's house, so let's go." Nagihiko said. Rima nodded.

"What are we going to do?" Rima wondered.

"…Good question." He muttered. They continued making their way to Kukai's house. Kukai let them inside, grinning.

"Good to see you two again!" Kukai said. He led them to Kukai's room. In there were Yaya and Tadase.

"Hotori-San, how are you?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm alright… how about you Fujisaki-Kun?" Tadase wondered.

"I'm pretty good…" Nagihiko said, winking at Rima, who sighed.

"Hm? Why did you just wink at Rima-Tan? Don't tell Yaya… you didn't kiss again, did you?" Yaya said.

"Perhaps we did, perhaps we didn't." Nagihiko replied, but the slight shake in his voice made Kukai smirk.

"Can't you two be official yet? Utau and I are tired of being the only couple!" Kukai moaned. Rima and Nagihiko both glared at him.

"I'd happily join you, Souma-Kun, but it isn't that simple…" Tadase muttered darkly. "Amu-Chan has found more interest in Ikuto-Niisan than in me…" He looked at the ground. "I don't get it! I try my hardest to impress Amu-Chan, but I just can't…"

"Yaya has an idea!" Tadase looked at Yaya. "You should flirt with her!" Tadase blinked.

"Hey, flirting should help!" Kukai agreed.

"Well, it might work, but I don't know…" Nagihiko said. "Amu-Chan does take flirting well, but she is awfully strange about it. Try getting into awkward situations." Everyone stared at Nagihiko.

"Awkward situations?" Rima questioned. "How would you know about girls anyway?"

"Dressing up like a girl for most of your life does you some good knowledge about girls…" Nagihiko said. "A while ago, I was cooking with Amu-Chan, as Nadeshiko, and she and Ikuto got into an awkward situation. I'm pretty sure that's when Ikuto first had feelings for her."

"Wait, since when did Yaya know about Nadeshiko and you?" Kukai wondered.

"I told her a few days ago." Nagihiko said. Yaya nodded, smiling.

"Yaya knows you're good with girls, since you're doing a pretty good job of getting Rima-Tan." She said, giggling. Rima shot her a glare.

"For one thing, he doesn't 'have' me. And, he's a terrible flirt." Rima said. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"The point is, flirt with her Tadase!" Kukai said. Tadase looked uncomfortable.

"…I've never flirted before…" Tadase muttered. "I can try, but I'm not so sure it will work…" There was an awkward silence.

"Ah, Hotori-San… I need to tell you about the hunters." Nagihiko said. Rima looked away.

"Hunters?" Tadase questioned. Nagihiko explained what happened with the vampire hunters and Vladimir. He also explained what happened in the park and with Rima and him fleeing, but didn't explain the kiss.

"We'll have to watch out." Tadase said. "Don't worry Mashiro-San, we've got your back. We should tell Amu-Chan, err, Hinamori-San…"

"You should call her Amu-Chan." Rima muttered. "If you call her that, it implies you're more comfortable with her. Calling her Hinamori-San closes up the closeness. Thanks also…" Rima smiled.

"Don't worry about it. You're right Mashiro-San." Tadase said.

"Hey, let's see if Hinamori wants to hang out! You can begin your flirting session!" Kukai said, calling her. He hung up, and looked disappointed. "Darn it, she can't…" Kukai muttered.

"That's okay…" Tadase said. "We can all see each other tomorrow!" After about an hour of sitting around and hanging out, everyone went back to their own houses, Rima going to Yaya's. For the rest of the afternoon, they were watching movies and hanging out. Yaya kept pestering Rima about Nagihiko. Soon, it was nighttime, and Yaya fell to sleep.

"What a… long day!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed.

"Yeah, agreed." Rima said. Kusu-Kusu went inside her egg, and for the rest of the night, Rima found herself thinking about Nagihiko.

* * *

><p>"I think I found some information!" The group looked up as a man ran in. "Boss, I think I found information on a vampire!"<p>

"What is it, Vladimir?" The presumed boss said.

"At a park, there was a baseball team. They kept saying that there was a girl who was biting the duck, possibly sucking its blood. She had fled with a boy, unknown if he is human or not." Vladimir explained.

"Ah father, that's a coincidence." Vladimir turned to his daughter.

"Rosalie, what's the matter?" Vladimir wondered.

"Well, I saw this boy who goes to my school at the pizzeria. I saw him with a girl who looked extremely pale. She wasn't eating anything either. Also, she looked a lot like this girl at my school who died last week at some point." Rosalie explained.

"Rosalie, what are the names of the boy and girl?" The boss asked.

"Well, Drake, the boy's name is Fujisaki Nagihiko and the girl is Mashiro Rima." Rosalie said. "Just… don't hurt Nagi too much, okay?" Drake laughed.

"I have no intentions of hurting any humans. As a _vampire _hunter, we hunt _vampires_, not humans. This Nagihiko character will be helpful in locating the areas in which Rima is, the supposedly vampire." Drake said. He turned to two of his assistants. "Ed. Zero. I'm leaving this up to you two to find this Rima." Ed and Zero nodded. "Then we'll have one down, seven to go."


	4. IV

**It's time for the next chapter! This chapter is... well, if you can combine violence and fluffiness into one chapter, that's what this does. I'd say this is the best chapter so far. I own nothing, except the plot and the Vampire Hunters, but not their names.**

All night, Rima has been thinking hard. She was thinking about everything that had recently happened to her; turning into a vampire, her parents' divorce, her "relationship" with Nagihiko. Rima missed the past. She missed when she was human and she missed going to school. She missed her home and she missed eating, sleeping, and drinking. She was sick of blood. Well, that's what she _wanted_ to be. However, according to her body, she was still into blood. It was what she wanted every two seconds; a taste of blood. Lastly, there was Nagihiko. She knew she loved him. She knew she wanted a relationship with him. Yet, she was too shy to ask him. Also, since when were vampires and humans together? What if she accidently bit him if she kissed him or something?

"Morning Rima-Tan!" Rima looked up, and smiled at Yaya, who yawned. "What's up?" She wondered.

"N-Nothing…" Rima muttered. She didn't feel like telling Yaya about her thoughts. "How did you sleep?" She wondered, pushing hair out of her face.

"Yaya slept well!" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya had a dream about bunnies and cows!" Rima knew that already though, since she was talking about bunnies and cows in her sleep…

"That's…interesting." Rima muttered. "Whatever. I'm going to get something to drink. See you later." Rima left the house, looking for an animal to suck the blood from. She was thirsty, as she usually was. She was tired of this routine, looking for something to kill and drink. She wanted to be back to the girl she once was; a girl who lived a somewhat normal life. Well, not that little charas were exactly _normal_, but at least it was more normal than a vampire.

"Ah, Rima! I see a dog you can drink the blood from!" Kusu-Kusu exclaimed. Rima turned, and realized she's been walking far away from Yaya's house. It was either she was walking quickly with her new inhuman speed, or just happened to be walking a while.

"Does it have an owner?" Rima wondered, not wanting to repeat the events from two days ago.

"Not that I see. It doesn't have a leash." Kusu-Kusu noted. "It does however have…" However, Rima bit it, digging her teeth into the dog's flesh. Rima let the blood swim in her mouth, before digesting it. Rima loved the taste, it was so pure and perfect…

"Oh my goodness!" Rima heard someone exclaim. She ran, hiding behind a tree. A woman ran outside, running to the dog.

"Kusu-Kusu, I thought you said it doesn't have an owner." Rima hissed.

"I was about to say it had a collar!" Kusu-Kusu moaned in protest. Rima sighed, crossing her arms.

"Sucks for the owner." Rima grunted.

"Young Master… Y-Your dog is dead." The woman called. "I'm sorry to break this news to you."

"W-What?" The "young master" exclaimed. Rima recognized that voice, and if she still had a heart, it started beating quickly. "How?"

"I'm not sure… Come here for a second." Much to Rima's shock, a boy knelt beside the dog, his purple hair Rima would recognize from anywhere. He wore a denim jacket, with a black shirt underneath. He wore blue pants to match the denim jacket. He also wore a blue and black striped cap, and sneakers. If Rima was still capable of blushing, her face would probably explode. He looked handsome and cute, as Rima always thought, but especially today.

"Oh no… Rakkih!" Nagihiko exclaimed. He picked up the dog, which looked lifeless. Rima now felt guilty, more for upsetting Nagihiko then anything.

"It looks as if it was attacked by another animal, since there are bite marks." The woman pointed out. "It's strange though. I don't see any blood around him." Nagihiko's face paled, and Rima knew that he pieced it all together.

"Y-You don't?" Nagihiko wondered, his voice shaking slightly. "That's awfully strange… Baaya-San, I need some time alone for a moment. I guess it's corny, but I should bury him…" Baaya smiled.

"Of course, young master." She whispered. "I'll let you be alone." Baaya gave Nagihiko a sad smile, as she walked away. Nagihiko looked back at his dog.

"What do we do now?" Kusu-Kusu whispered.

"Uh…" Rima hesitated. "Yaya must be worried. I should go back…" Rima looked at Nagihiko.

"I know you're here." He muttered. Rima froze. "You know, hiding behind a tree isn't that hidden." Rima hesitated, before stepping in front of the tree, revealing herself.

"Uh, uh…" Rima was unsure of what to say. She felt her heart beat rapidly. "…Sorry…" She muttered quietly. "I didn't mean to kill your dog! I didn't realize it was owned…" Rima said, sighing.

"Um, Rakkih has a collar on." Nagihiko pointed out.

"…I noticed that late." Rima said, glaring at her chara. "So, um, yeah, sorry." Rima sighed.

"It wasn't your fault." Nagihiko whispered. "I guess your vampire instincts took over, hm? It's better than killing a human, I suppose…" Nagihiko looked at his dog with melancholy in his eyes.

"How long did you have your dog?" Rima wondered, curiosity taking over.

"As long as I can remember…" Nagihiko admitted. "He was always something I could turn to when I was upset…"

"Ah Young Master, is that a friend of yours?" Rima and Nagihiko looked up, and saw Baaya walk over. Nagihiko glanced at Rima nervously. Rima didn't get it. What did he want her to do?

"Y-Yeah, she happened to be walking by." Nagihiko lied. "That's Nega Orihsam; she's a friend of mine." Rima suddenly realized she looked a lot like herself, and Rima was supposed to be dead…

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Orihsam-San." Baaya smiled. "I am Baaya, the maid of the Fujisaki family." She curtsied.

"…Nice to meet you." Rima muttered. Rima had been to Nagihiko's house once before, when Yaya begged him to take them. Rima had been shocked of the size of his house, as she was now.

"You look a little familiar… Have we met before?" Baaya wondered.

"Huh? I don't think so…" Rima lied. She faked a smile. "I should get going. I just stopped to say hello to Nagihiko. See you…later." Rima turned around, and left.

"Well… that was awkward." Kusu-Kusu said.

"Way to say the obvious." Rima muttered. "I should be more careful. I knew Baaya recognized me! I'm supposed be dead…" That frightened Rima still. "Whatever, I'm sure Yaya's worried. Let's go." Rima ran, using her inhuman speed, to get home. Not to Rima's surprise, she was right about Yaya.

"RIMA-TAN, WHERE WERE YOU?" Yaya exclaimed. "Yaya was worried!"

"I, um, got some blood." Rima said.

"Why did it take so long?" Yaya moaned.

"…I accidently killed a dog that belonged to…someone." Rima muttered, not saying the full truth. Rima sighed, deciding to tell Yaya the whole story.

"You killed Nagi-Tan's dog?" Yaya exclaimed. Rima nodded. "You always manage to be connected to him in some way…"

"It was by mistake!" Rima moaned. "It was some strange coincidence that it was _his_ dog… Darn it, I forgot to tell him that…" Rima realized she was thinking aloud, and that she really didn't want Yaya to hear.

"Tell him what?" Yaya wondered, curious.

"Ah, uh, nothing!~" Rima lied.

"Sure…" Yaya said, her eyebrow raised. Pepe looked suspicious too.

"Well… I forgot to tell him I was sorry I killed his dog." Rima lied, knowing Yaya wouldn't believe her. Yaya thought for a second.

"Well… Wait a minute, you just said that you did says sorry!" Yaya exclaimed. Rima cursed under her breath.

"Uh…" Rima hesitated. "Whatever, it isn't important. Let's, err, do something!" Yaya stared at Rima, suspicion in her eyes. "W-We can get candy!" Yaya's eyes lit up.

"R-Really? YAY RIMA-TAN IS SO AWESOME! THANKS RIMA-TAN!" Rima smirked. Yaya was so easy to figure out.

"Sure, why not?" Rima wondered, even though it was early in the morning. She pulled her hair up, and disguised herself as "Nega."

"Let's go!~ Nega-Chi!" Yaya said, grinning. Rima's smirk disappeared. Rima sighed, but followed Yaya. Yaya hooked her arm with Rima's and made their way to a candy store. Yaya's eyes widened at the sight of candy. Rima liked seeing Yaya's excitement. It was adorable; like a little girl seeing candy for the first time…

"M-Mashiro-San?" Rima forced herself not to turn. Out of the corner of her eye, she recognized the face, and wanted to die. It was Kirishima; the boy whom she had a small crush on.

"…Are you talking to me?" Rima wondered, hiding her nervousness. So she was taking the Amu route here…

"You look like someone I know…err, _knew_." Rima faced Kirishima, watching him. His eyes were on the ground, preventing tears. Oh geez…

"Okay. Sorry for your loss." Rima muttered, turning back to Yaya.

"Mashiro-San was always friends with Yuiki-San… I could've sworn I saw her that day! You _are_ Mashiro-San, I know it!" Rima was extremely happy she couldn't blush or sweat. "I know Nagihiko is hiding something…"

"Look, I'm sorry I'm not your dead girlfriend." Rima muttered. "My name is Nega Orihsam. I'm not this 'Mashiro-San' you speak of. Sorry."

"Orihsam is Mashiro backwards… This isn't a coincidence!" Rima froze, unsure what to do. Kirishima grabbed Rima, and pulled off her sunglasses, revealing Rima's doll face look. Oh no! "Mashiro-San!" Kirsihima exclaimed, kissing her. Yaya gasped. The whole candy store stared at them. Rima tried to escape, but she was unsuccessful. She didn't want to be kissing Kirishima; especially when she was a little hungry.

"Control yourself, control yourself!" Rima thought, but her instincts took over, as she bit his lip and sucked his blood. Human blood tasted so much better than dog blood…

"What's going on?" Rima heard someone yell. Rima tried to stop herself, but she couldn't. The taste was too good…

"Bala-Balance!" Kusu-Kusu tried to yell, but Rima wasn't listening. She kept sucking his blood. She let go of his lip, and moved to his cheek. Ah, there was more blood… Rima tasted it go through her body, the great taste sinking in…

"Rima-Tan, stop!" Yaya moaned.

"It _is_ Rima-Chan!" A girl exclaimed. Suddenly, senses came back to Rima, as she suddenly stopped biting Kirishima. His face was awfully pale… Oh no, Rima killed him! Rima was horrified, stepping back. She felt sad, and immediately remembered her birthday, when Kirishima was super nice to her and gave her presents and asked her out… A shadow crossed over Rima's eyes.

"Stop right now!" Rima froze, seeing the Vladimir guy from yesterday. Oh great… "Don't worry everyone, we are here to exterminate the vampire!" He held up a gun. "This gun has garlic in it. If we shoot her with it, she will be stunned, and then we can use the one way to kill her." Rima had to run, she knew it, yet, her legs wouldn't move.

"Wait, don't kill her!" Rima heard Yaya scream. Vladimir turned to Yaya, who had tears in her eyes. "She didn't mean to kill him! She couldn't control it! If Rima-Tan could take it back, she would! I know her!" Rima uttered a small smile at her friend. "Rima only wants to be human, and that's it! It isn't her fault! Please!"

"Your friend has changed." Vladimir said calmly. "She _does_ want to kill him. She's simply an evil vampire." Now was her chance. Rima looked at the window, and without thinking too hard, Rima jumped through it. After breaking the glass, Rima landed on the ground, and fled as quickly as she possibly could. Wherever she needed to run, she had to go… It was a living nightmare!

"Kusu-Kusu I'm sorry!" Rima moaned, wanting to cry hysterically. However, she couldn't. Kirishima, the boy she once liked, was dead, thanks to her. Everyone knew she was a vampire. She was being wanted. Rima was done.

"Rima, you didn't do anything on purpose!" Kusu-Kusu reassured.

"What if he was right? What if I _did_ change?" Rima whispered.

"Rima, you didn't change!" Kusu-Kusu reassured. "Maybe you're a vampire now, but so what? You still are the same person! You're just Rima!" Rima forced a small smiled; just Rima… Rima sat down on a bench, hoping they wouldn't track her.

"I hope Yaya's okay…" Rima whispered softly. "I left her in a bad place…"

"You had to flee." Kusu-Kusu reassured. "Don't worry so much about Yaya. She'll be fine. They don't want to hurt her." Rima nodded. That was true; they only wanted to kill Rima. Just Rima…

"Mashiro-San!" Rima looked up, and saw Tadase and Kukai walk over to her. They sat down behind her.

"Tadase, Kukai…" Rima muttered.

"Yaya's okay." Kukai reassured. "That Vladimir fellow, he's looking for you. Everyone knows you're alive. Yaya was able to contact us. Don't worry Mashiro, we're all in this for you! We won't let them kill you!" After the sentence _everyone knows you're alive_, Rima didn't care. Rima was frozen.

"…My parents…Do they know?" Rima wondered, scared for the answer.

"…We don't know." Tadase admitted. "The same thought came to us as well. Amu-Chan is going to try contacting them." Rima nodded.

"What's she going to tell them?" Rima wondered. "I'm a vampire? I'm going to be killed? Your daughter murdered someone?"

"Mashiro, we aren't going to let you die, so don't worry!" Kukai said. "Have you met any of us? We are neglecting Easter now to protect you!" Kukai grinned.

"Mashiro-San, you didn't murder him." Tadase said. Rima opened her mouth to protest, but Tadase continued. "He's being hospitalized right now. He might not be dead! Remember that fan-boy you accidently attacked? He is okay! The same could be for Kirishima-San. Even if it's not, he could still be a vampire. You didn't attack Kirishima for that long." Rima nodded slowly.

"So, I think you need to rest!" Kukai said, grinning. "You really had it today! It's only one o'clock! Why don't you relax?"

"Where will I rest?" Rima grumbled. "Vladimir is looking for me. I don't even sleep anyway. Look, I'll be fine!"

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you something!" Kukai said, grinning. Rima was annoyed at his grin. "This is actually quite funny! So, did you kill a cat at all?" Rima nodded, remembering.

"Yes… That was the first thing I had…" Rima said.

"Well, we just saw a vampire cat!" Kukai said. Rima looked at him, confused. "It was acting like a vampire cat! It was sucking a mouse's blood!" Kukai was laughing now. "Nagi and I saw it, both frightened at first." Rima really didn't see the humor in that, but she shrugged it off.

"Okay." Rima muttered.

"The coast is clear." Rima heard someone say. Rima looked up, and saw Utau. "Ikuto is on the lookout. You can go."

"Thanks Utau!" Kukai said, grinning, and high-fiving her. Utau didn't high-five him back.

"Whatever. You should get moving." Utau muttered.

"Okay! My own heart, unlock!" Rima didn't know what was going on, but suddenly, Kukai was transforming into Sky Jack. Flying on his board, he picked Rima up, and flew her through town.

"K-Kukai!" Rima exclaimed, surprised.

"I forgot to mention this part!" Kukai exclaimed. "Apparently, Kairi had this tree-house when he was younger, so we're taking you there!" Rima sighed.

"Okay." Rima muttered. It was interesting, flying with Kukai. Human or vampire, Rima never felt the experience of flying. It was really cool. Suddenly, they found a tree with an opening, and Kukai dropped Rima down the hole. "K-Kukai!" Rima exclaimed, falling.

"Whoops!" Kukai yelled from above. Rima continued to fall, until someone caught her, and put her down. Rima was hoping it was Nagihiko, but it was Kairi.

"Are you alright, Queen?" Kairi wondered.

"…I suppose." Rima said. However, she wasn't exactly in the best of moods. "Why do you have this tree-house?" Kairi turned a shade of pink.

"W-Well, I used to play here when I was younger…" Kairi admitted.

"Peek-a-boo!~" Rima and Kairi looked, and saw Yaya, grinning. Yaya walked over, and hugged Rima. "Rima-Tan! Yaya's sorry she told you to get candy! Yaya was so worried about Rima-Tan!"

"Yaya, it's okay… Thanks, for trying to get rid of Vladimir." Rima said, a small smile coming to her face.

"Don't feel bad, Ace." Kairi whispered. "You did handled the situation really well. You called us all just in time." Kairi pushed some of Yaya's hair back, and Yaya's face turned bright red. Rima looked at Yaya, surprised.

"!" They heard someone scream. "We're stuck!" Rima knew it was Amu.

"Joker, wait one second." Kairi said, character changing with Musashi, and hopping up the tree.

"How did Amu get stuck?" Rima wondered to Yaya. Yaya shrugged, grinning mischievously.

"Rima-Tan, you realize there are two people…" Yaya said.

"Uh…Okay…?" Rima said, confused.

"AHHH!" Amu shrieked, falling face first down the hole.

"Amu-Chan!" Rima heard Nagihiko cry. Nagihiko was with Amu? Amu fell, before Rima nor Yaya could catch her.

"Are you okay…?" Rima wondered, walking towards her.

"Yeah…" Amu said, rubbing the back of her head. "Eheh, Nagi and I got stuck on a branch. My shirt got stuck on the branch, and, well, it broke through, and I fell…" Rima sweat dropped.

"Amu-Chi!" Yaya said, giggling. Amu glared at Yaya. She looked at Rima.

"Are you alright Rima?" Amu wondered, worried. "I heard what happened, and I was worried sick!"

"I'm…fine." Rima lied. Amu hugged Rima.

"Don't worry, your safe in the tree-house." Amu reassured. "We're all here to protect you. Ikuto's out watching to make sure you're okay…" Amu smiled, thinking of Ikuto. Rima suddenly wondered how Tadase was going to get Amu... Suddenly, Nagihiko dropped down, a perfect land on his feet.

"Rima-Chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed. Yaya's eyes narrowed.

"Déjà vu…" Yaya grunted. Nagihiko ignored her.

"…" Rima looked at Nagihiko. "You… were friends with Kirishima… right?" Nagihiko nodded slowly. "I've been killing what means a lot to you today…"

"Killing my dog Rakkih and Kirishima; neither of them was your fault. It was Kirishima's fault anyway." Nagihiko said. "Besides, you didn't kill yourself; that's what means a lot to me." Rima didn't know what to say. The other three were "minding their own business."

"Nagihiko…" Rima hugged him suddenly, surprising them both. "Look… I love you. I want to go out with you." Rima hugged him tighter.

"Me too." He admitted. "I kind of thought we were going out already though…"

"Yeah, Yaya's with Nagi-Tan! People kissing every two seconds are definitely not just two people that happen to know each other!"

"Yaya!" Amu exclaimed. "This really isn't our place to just interrupt them…"

"Uh…" Rima didn't know what to say, so she put her head on Nagihiko's shoulder, and glared at Yaya.

"Stop glaring at me!" Yaya moaned. "You're creeping me out!" Rima let go of Nagihiko. Suddenly, there was a knock on the tree-house.

"Uh, uh, what was the plan?" Amu wondered.

"…We didn't exactly have a plan for people knocking on the tree-house…" Nagihiko admitted, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"I'll see who it is…" Kairi whispered, going outside of the tree-house.

"Hello, my name is Ursa. I need to talk to the vampire girl." Rima froze. They knew where she was, they were going to kill her!

"I'm sorry…a _vampire_ girl?" Kairi wondered.

"We both know that you're lying." Ursu said. "Look, I'm not going to kill her. I just wanted to offer her a deal. You all can be around while I negotiate with her."

"What makes you think I'll let you in?" Kairi wondered.

"It's a deal that involves turning her back into a human." Rima's mouth dropped open. Turning into a human…?

"Let her in." Rima said.

"Rima, how do you know she's being truthful?" Amu whispered.

"I don't know…" Rima admitted. "However, I want to turn into a human really badly. Amu, you don't understand. If I'm human, I don't need blood, I can be myself again!"

"Rima-Chan, it won't be that simple…" Nagihiko muttered under his breath.

"Still, it's more simple than being a vampire!" Rima snapped. "I just want to try, okay?" Nagihiko smiled at her, and nodded. Kairi led Ursa into the tree-house. Ursa had two blonde pigtails, both wavy. She wore a long lavender dress.

"Well, hello dear." Ursa said to Rima. "As you may have heard, here I am, here to offer you the chance to become human."

"How exactly will you do that?" Rima wondered.

"A little something called magic." Ursa said, grinning. Rima didn't understand that, but then again, if vampires were real, magic wasn't too farfetched. "Here's the deal. If I turn you into a human, back to the qualities you missed, you know, being able to sleep, drink, eat, no blood, etc. If I turn you back to human, I need something of yours." Rima looked up.

"What… do you need?" Rima wondered. She was anxious now.

"I require something important of yours. You cannot know what it is, until it is gone." Ursa said. Rima thought for a second. What did she have that was important? Rima didn't know, but she wanted to be human so badly, that whatever she had to give up didn't seem important. "So, are you going to take the deal, or pass up on this _golden_ opportunity to become human once again?" Rima thought. She looked at her friends.

"I…" Rima hesitated, unsure what to say. "I…I'm in."

**If you are a Disney fan, like me, I'm sure you know what Disney movie and song I got the idea for Ursa from. Think of her name! Well, I hope there are no fans of Kirishima... So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!**


	5. V

**Finally, an update! I sort of have a cycle in which I update three stories. Also, juggling with school and homework, it takes a while. None the less, I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy! A little twist in the beginning..sort of.**

_"I…" Rima hesitated, unsure what to say. "I…I'm in."_

Everything seemed to freeze. Rima knew she wanted to be human, but should she say yes to a random person? Rima had dreamed, not literally because she couldn't sleep, about becoming human again. Being a vampire was like living a bad nightmare. However, even if she didn't want to, she had already accepted. Was it a scam? Yeah, she said she'd lose something valuable, but what did Rima really have to lose? Did the others agree with her? They were all watching her, no one saying a word. Ursa, the woman who offered this deal, smirked.

"That's a good move, kiddo." She whispered, stroking Rima's chin. Rima flinched, frightened by Ursa's long, black nails against her skin. Ursa gave her the creeps. However, if she could be human, Rima had to take this option. "You won't come to regret it." Ursa whispered. Ursa whispered a bunch of words that sounded ridiculous; was this magic? Rima could've laughed, if things were different. Ursa snapped her fingers, and suddenly the world began to spin. The last thing Rima heard before passing out was, "Help…me…"

"Rima-Tan, wake up!" Rima heard Yaya yell. Rima's eyes opened slowly. Yaya was standing over her, a worried expression on her face. Rima, slowly, stood up, and remembered she was in Kairi's tree-house. "Yay, you're awake!"

"What…happened…?" Rima muttered. That's when it came back to her. "D-Did it work?" Rima exclaimed. Rima looked through up, directly at the sun. Besides her eyes' narrowing from the brightness, she didn't feel sick. Excited, Rima suddenly felt hungry. A rare grin appeared on her face. "I'm human!" Rima exclaimed. "It worked!"

"Congratulations." Amu said calmly. Why was she so calm? Rima was herself again! She was Rima Mashiro, a normal human. The only thirst she felt was the thirst to drink an actual drink, and not blood.

"Amu, don't you get it? I'm me! Not just some vampire freak, I'm me; Rima Mashiro!" Rima exclaimed. "Kusu-Kusu, you and me are- Wait… where _is_ Kusu-Kusu?" As she said that, it had already dawned on Rima. Something valuable to her would be gone… That was Kusu-Kusu…

"Right after you passed out, Kusu-Kusu was trying to yell for help. That's when she fell into her egg, and it disappeared." Nagihiko explained. Rima's eyes widened, as she sank to her knees. Rima didn't think that she'd lose anything. Yet, she lost what meant the most to her. A shadow crossed her face.

"No…" Rima began to sob. The tears felt new to her cheeks. It has been a little less than a week being a vampire. She had not been able to cry. Now, the tears fell down, and nothing was holding her back. Maybe Nagihiko put his arm around her. Maybe Amu put her hand on Rima's shoulder. Rima was too upset to pay much attention.

"Mashiro-San, we should get going." Tadase's voice said. Tadase? When did he get there? Rima peered up, brushing tears out of her face. How long was she crying for? It felt like years, but Rima soon realized it was only ten minutes…

"R-Right…" Rima whispered. She looked up, wondering how to get out of the tree-house. Out of nowhere, Nagihiko put his arm under her legs, picking her up. He carried her, bridal-style, out of the tree-house, and onto normal ground. Rima felt her face redden. Rima was happy to be human, but she missed Kusu-Kusu… "W-What are you doing?" Rima exclaimed, as Nagihiko put her down. That's when she noticed the headphones around his neck disappear. Nagihiko glared at his chara, making Rima miss her own. Amu floated up, Tadase holding onto her. Yaya was being picked up as well by Kairi.

"Now what?" Amu asked, turning to Tadase.

"We need to somehow prove that Mashiro-San is human now, so they won't come after her." Tadase whispered. "It will take a while for people to believe that vampires are real. So, don't worry too much about that." Rima nodded.

"It's Yaya's fault, isn't it?" All eyes turned to Yaya. "Yaya wanted to go to the candy store, and that's where the drama began…"

"No, it's not your fault." Rima muttered. "I used it to get you to stop talking about…" Rima stopped herself. "Whatever. The point is, we're, no, _I'm_ caught up in the mess. My chara, the only one I could talk to, is gone. I'm human. Everyone hates me. I killed Kirishima."

"Kirishima-San isn't dead." Tadase said. Rima looked at him. "You didn't bite him enough to kill him or change him to a vampire."

"Why don't we visit him in the hospital?" Yaya wondered. "We can clear it all up to him!"

"Yaya-Chan, Kirishima-San is still delirious, I can imagine." Nagihiko said softly. "He's in no condition to see us." Yaya pouted. "It was a good idea, in theory…"

"Yo everyone!" Everyone looked up, and saw Kukai and Utau. "Ikuto went… wherever Ikuto goes, but the coast is clear! How about we call it a day?"

"Might as well…" Nagihiko said.

"Yaya, let's go. I'm getting quite tired." Rima muttered. She was tired. Now that she could be tired, she was exhausted.

"Wait… My parents are home now… Oh no!" Yaya exclaimed. Now how was Rima going to stay at Yaya's house?

"Great." Rima grunted. "Well, I'll go back to my house. Or the streets."

"Rima, my parents wouldn't mind!" Amu reassured. "Stay at my place!" And it was decided Rima would stay at Amu's place. Amu and Rima went back to Amu's house. Rima pulled her hair back, and put on sunglasses.

"Hey mom! Can Ri-err…" At that moment, Rima could tell Amu blanked out on Rima's fake name. Amu's mom looked up at them. Rima forced a grin.

"Amu, how could you forget my name? I thought we were friends! Geez… it's Nema!" Rima lied.

"Ehehe, sorry Nema-Chan… Well, can she stay for the night?" Amu's mom nodded, as Rima and Amu hurried up to Amu's room.

"That was close!" Amu exclaimed, collapsing on her own bed. Rima nodded.

"Yeah… Shoot! Amu, can I borrow your clothes? I left mine at Yaya's house…"

"Oh, of course!" Amu said, smiling, handing Rima a nightgown. Rima changed into it. It was big on her, but it was just a nightgown.

When Rima walked back into Amu's room, there was a mattress on the ground. "Here, I made this mattress for you!" Amu said, smiling.

"Thanks…" Rima whispered, lying down, as she closed her eyes. "Good night Amu."

"Night Rima…" Amu whispered, just as a knock was heard on the window. Rima's eyes opened, as Amu grunted, and went to the window. She opened it, sighing. "What do you want? Rima's staying here!"

"Well, so am I." A familiar voice said, lying down on Amu's bed. Amu sighed, and rested next to Ikuto. Rima turned to the other direction, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>The doorbell made Rima wake up at once. She yawned, looking at the clock. It was 9:00. Rima suddenly remembered she was at Amu's house. Right, Kusu-Kusu was gone… Despite all of that, Rima smiled, enjoying the feeling of sleep. She had not slept in so long, and it felt good. She looked up at Amu's bed, to see it empty. Where was Amu? Rima rubbed her eye, as Amu walked into the room.<p>

"Rima, get dressed! Nadeshiko's back!" Amu exclaimed, a huge smile. Rima looked at Amu, not blinking. Why on earth would Nadeshiko make her rush? Nadeshiko was just Nagihiko's twin… Suddenly, Rima remembered that they weren't twins.

"He didn't tell you yet…" Rima muttered. Amu looked at her, puzzled. "I thought he may have told you while I was 'dead…"

"What? Who would've told me what?" Amu wondered.

"Nothing." Rima muttered. "Let me just get dressed." Amu nodded, and handed her an outfit.

"You're a smaller size than me, so I haven't worn this since I was ten…" Amu admitted. That made Rima feel odd; she was the same size as Amu when she was ten? Rima nodded, as Amu left the room so she could change. Rima pulled the clothes on, and looked at herself in Amu's mirror. She had normal skin tone; back to the peach skin she had before. Her blond hair was a mess. The clothes she borrowed from Amu were purple. She wore a purple shirt that had a heart on it. She wore matching jeans that were slightly small. She borrowed Amu's brush, and brushed her hair. Even though he was dressed as a girl, Rima was still seeing Nagihiko, her, almost official, boyfriend. Not that Nagihiko would really judge her either way…

"Do I look good?" Rima wondered. She expected Kusu-Kusu to respond. However, Kusu-Kusu never answered. A shadow crossed Rima's face. Kusu-Kusu was really gone. Was there any way she can undo the deal, and get Kusu-Kusu back? She'd give up anything to get her chara back…

Sighing, Rima finally made her way downstairs. She didn't bother to disguise herself. She didn't care anymore. What was the worst that could happen; she wasn't a vampire anymore.

"There you are!" Amu exclaimed, smiling. Rima looked at Nadeshiko. "She" had her hair tied back with a green ribbon, and she wore matching green clothing.

"Hello there Nema-Chan. I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Nade…"

"We've met." Rima snapped. "I'm Rima. I'm not going by any useless name. I'm me. Maybe you should learn that too." Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed. Amu looked confused.

"Well, we should do something! Nadeshiko, it's been so long! The three of us can do something fun! Things have been tense…"

"What an understatement." Rima muttered. "It's been extremely tense. Surviving as a vampire, losing the only person who understands you…"

"I understand you." Nadeshiko said.

"No you don't!" Rima snapped.

"I do, as a matter of fact. Of course, I wasn't a vampire, but I lost my chara…" Amu looked at Nadeshiko, shocked.

"You…did?" Amu exclaimed. Nadeshiko ignored her.

"Well, yours came right back to you!" Rima countered.

"I didn't realize that at the time!" Nadeshiko said. "Besides, you can't give up Kusu-Kusu. I'm sure you'll find her. Don't give up on her."

"I gave up, because it's hopeless!" Tears were in Rima's eyes.

"How do you know?" Rima looked at Nadeshiko. "Magic isn't, _wasn't_, real. Nothing can just 'vanish' out of thin air. It's virtually impossible!"

"Nadeshiko, how did you find out about this?" Amu asked.

"Nagihiko-San told me." Nadeshiko said, a lie that Rima would've believed if she didn't know the truth. Just by the mention of his name, Rima turned red.

"Did he tell you about him and Rima?" Rima shot Amu a glare, Amu smirking.

"Uh, yeah, he did mention that… Anyway, we should have fun!" Nadeshiko said. "Why don't we hang at the park?" Amu smiled, and nodded. Rima sighed, following them. Rima was slightly annoyed at Nadeshiko, but she tagged along, not having anything better to do. They arrived at the park, and suddenly, Rima remembered when they were last there. That was when the vampire hunter, Vladimir, had found her, and saw her kill the duck. There was a baseball team that saw as well. She had run with Nagihiko, and they had kissed. Out of the corner of her eye, Rima noticed Nadeshiko tense a little, entering the park.

"Nade-Chan… What exactly happened to Temari?" Amu wondered.

"Well, at one point during my trip in Europe, I had begun to doubt my ability in dancing. Temari had gone inside her egg. That's when I… " Nadeshiko paused. "…Lost Temari." Amu nodded.

"How did you know that, Rima?" Rima looked up. She didn't have an excuse, and she didn't care if she blurted Nagihiko's secret. It was his fault for keeping it, anyway.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Nadeshiko here?" Rima muttered. Amu looked at Nadeshiko, confused.

"I…ran into Rima-Chan the previous day." Nadeshiko lied.

"Why didn't you tell me you were back before?" Rima could tell Nadeshiko was beginning to have trouble answering Amu's questions…

"I didn't have time…"

"You're hiding something!" Amu said. "I know it!" Nadeshiko looked nervously at Rima.

"Yup, _he_ is." Rima confirmed. Nadeshiko glared at her.

"I…can't tell you. Not yet. If I could've, I would." Nadeshiko whispered.

"Why did Rima call you a boy?" Amu exclaimed. "Nadeshiko, please!" The look Nadeshiko gave Rima made her feel almost guilty. Wait, why would Rima feel guilty? It was his fault he was in this mess!

"I…" Nadeshiko sighed. "It's complicated…"

"Nadeshiko, please, it must be important! I'm your friend; I want to know, because I care about you!" Amu pleaded.

"I-I'm not who you think I am." Nadeshiko whispered. She reached up for her ponytail, and began to pull it out. Amu gasped. Rima watched him, her arms crossed. "Nadeshiko and I am the same person. We aren't twins, Amu-Chan. I dress as a female to dance." Amu's eyes widened.

"No…" Amu whispered.

"I would've told you sooner, but I couldn't. I-I didn't know how to…" Nagihiko whispered. "I actually have two charas." Rima watched Nagihiko, seeing how worried he looked about Amu. It was a little funny. However, a wave of envy filled through her. How come he had two charas, when she currently had none? Amu was speechless.

"Don't hold it against him." Rima muttered. Both of them looked up at her. "I only knew, because I found out by accident. Look, he's the same person either way. It doesn't really matter." Nagihiko smiled at her, making her face turn red. "Look, I-I'm only helping, because I guess I sort of made him tell you…"

"I'm not mad. I just…didn't expect that." Amu laughed. "How unexpected!" Amu looked at Nagihiko. "I would've liked you to have told me a while ago, but I'm not mad!"

"Thanks Amu-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered. Amu smiled. The three of them decided to get lunch. Rima got a sandwich, and happily ate it, the first meal she had since blood.

"Shoot… I just realized Ami has a dance recital today!" Amu realized. "Oh geez, I have to run! See you guys later!" Amu hurried off, leaving it just the two of them.

"…So it's just us." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah." Rima grunted. "Sorry, for making you tell Amu…"

"No, you were right." Rima looked at him. "I had to tell her at some point. Now was as good as any other time." Nagihiko smiled. "Want to see a movie?"

"A movie?" Rima wondered. Maybe that was a good idea. It would distract her from reality; Kusu-Kusu's disappearance. And it was good that it was with Nagihiko. The two of them made their way to the movie theatre, and got tickets to see a romantic-comedy. They sat down next to each other, and started to watch the movie. The movie was awful, in Rima's opinion. Since she had not slept in a while, she placed her head on Nagihiko's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>After the movie ended, Nagihiko woke her up. Rima opened her eyes, and followed Nagihiko out of the theatre.<p>

"Was the movie good?" Rima wondered. Nagihiko laughed at her.

"No. But it was nice having you next to me." Rima blushed at that comment. "Sometimes, I have to agree with Ikuto's comment of enjoying making Amu-Chan blush." Rima glared at him.

"I thought you didn't like Ikuto dating Amu and wanted Tadase with her." Rima pointed out.

"It's whatever Amu-Chan wants. Don't tell Hotori-San I said that, by the way." Nagihiko said. Rima nodded slowly. "Come to my place, for the night." Rima looked at him. "If that's alright with you, of course."

"You mean to stay at your place for the night?" Rima wondered.

"Precisely." Nagihiko replied. "My house… has more room than Amu-Chan's or Yaya-Chan's. We can go to Yaya-Chan's house to get your clothes, and then you can stay over."

"Fine." Rima muttered. "I just want a different room."

"That's fine." Nagihiko said.

"Would…your parents mind?" Rima wondered.

"My mom wouldn't mind. She thinks having girls over helps me become more feminine. I wouldn't tell her that you're my…" Nagihiko paused, blushing. "Heh, anyway… Let's go to Yaya-Chan's house." So, they went to Yaya's house to get Rima's stuff.

Later, they arrived at the Fujisaki Manor. Even though just the day before Rima had been there, the size still over-whelmed her. She was almost excited to stay at such a large house. Nagihiko tied his hair back.

"I have to pretend I'm Nadeshiko." He said, as he led Rima inside. "Baaya-San, I'm having my friend, Rima, stay over."

"That's fine, Young Master." Baaya said, smiling. Nagihiko smiled back, as he led Rima to her room.

"This is where you'll be staying. There's a bathroom, if you need it." There was a bathroom inside the guest room? Or, should Rima say, _one_ of the guest rooms. The size of the room was half the size of her old house. Rima was amazed. "Well, good night, Rima-Chan. Breakfast will be served tomorrow morning." Rima nodded.

"Uh…night…" Rima muttered. Nagihiko awkwardly stood there, than hugged her. Rima's face turned bright pink, but she hugged him back. He let go, and left for his room. Rima sighed, lying down on the guest bed. "I wish you were here, Kusu-Kusu. Why did I ever trust Ursa?" Rima wondered to no one. She sort of regretted asking to have a separate room. She felt lonely. _Whatever, there's tomorrow morning,_ Rima thought. _I'll see him tomorrow_. At that moment, she knew she loved him. She had already realized that, but it just came to her even more.

**I hope this is what you Shugo Chara fans were hoping for. There was no violence really, but it was replaced with a bunch of RimaHiko fluff. Next chapter, violence will probably occur. Review! **


	6. VI

**Let me apologize quickly about Rima. I have noticed that she's...a little crybaby. "Wahhh Kusu-Kusu's gone!" However, it is sad! And, Rima I guess is a drama queen. Well, besides the first paragraph, I will try to make Rima not a crybaby. If you love vampires, I hope you found Breaking Dawn...interesting. My opinion of it? Funniest movie of 2011! Well, on to the story. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

"_Rima-Tan come on!" Kusu-Kusu called. "Let's see the comedy show!" Rima was excited. They sat in the seats to see their favorite comedian. He was hilarious! Both of them giggled at every act._

* * *

><p>"Those were the days…" Rima grunted aloud. She yawned, and stretched her arms. The bed had one of those comforters that they have at hotels. However, the bed was much more comfortable than any hotel she had ever gone to. It was even better than her own bed… Rima, still in her pajamas, stood up reluctantly, and looked out the window. It was foggy outside. It looked really early outside. However, when Rima looked at the clock, it read eight o'clock. That was still early. Whatever. Rima sighed, and sat down on her bed. There was a soft knock on her door. Rima looked up. The door opened with great struggle. Rima stood up, and helped them. It was Temari.<p>

"Hello Rima-Chan, how are you?" Temari wondered. Rima looked at Temari surprised.

"I'm fine… Why are you here?" Rima wondered.

"I figured you might need company. Besides, the other two talk too much garbage about some stupid basketball thing." Temari said. That was true; Rima did need company.

"Thanks…" Rima whispered.

"Don't worry Rima-Chan!" Temari said. "I love spending time with you." Rima smiled softly. "I also wanted to talk to you about Nagihiko." Rima sighed. "He cares about you, more than you'll ever realize. He looks after you. Remember that Rima-Chan, he's always got your back." Rima looked at the ground.

"Yeah…" Rima said, slightly embarrassed.

"You aren't too familiar with this boy stuff, aren't you?" Temari wondered, smiling.

"No…" Rima admitted. "I mean, I have a lot of fan-boys, but I've never really dated anyone before…"

"I understand." Temari said softly. "Not that I'm exactly sure charas date at all…" Temari smiled. "It might come to you as a surprise, but Nagihiko's just as new at the dating thing as you are."

"I can see that." Rima said slowly. "He dressed up as a girl for most of his life."

"Yeah, he did." Temari said. "He did once have a crush as a girl. Well, two, but there was really no chance at him getting Amu-Chan…"

"H-He liked Amu?" Rima exclaimed. Temari nodded. "When did _that_ happen?"

"He had an attraction to her… that's why he wanted her to be the joker." Temari said. "So, in a way, if he never liked Amu-Chan, she wouldn't have been the joker, and therefore, Easter would still be hard to fight and you wouldn't be the queen… Rhythm wouldn't have been born either!"

"Well, Tadase probably could have convinced her…" Rima pointed out. "Whatever… So, who's the other girl?"

"Oh yes… her name was Setsuka." Temari whispered. "No one at that point knew that Nagi was actually a boy. So, there was nothing he could really do to move their relationship. Eventually, Setsuka moved, making it easier for Nagi. Two years later, you came into his life." Rima blushed. "Obviously at first, he didn't have feelings for you. But later, he did develop a little crush for you that continuously grew into how it is now." Rima nodded.

"Interesting…" Rima muttered. "I guess I should shower…"

"I'll wait out here!" Temari promised. Rima smiled at Temari, and went into the shower that was also in the same room as the guest room. Rima thought about what Temari said. Nagihiko looked after her? She remembered when they fought X-Eggs and he jumped in front in front her, considering he had no charas to do anything else. He didn't help Amu or Tadase; just her. Also, he helped her when they were fighting Lulu. She had fallen backwards, and he caught her. Now that he had charas and she didn't, would she have to help him? Rima finished her shower, and got changed. She stepped out the shower, and sat on the bed beside Temari. She started combing her hair.

"Was the shower warm?" Temari wondered.

"Yeah…" Rima said. As strange as it sounds, Rima enjoyed the rich shower of the giant  
>Fujisaki Manor.<p>

"That's good." Temari said. "We should go get some breakfast. Are you hungry?" Rima nodded, but she was slightly shy about eating breakfast with Nagihiko's family. There was a knock on Rima's door.

"Come in." Rima muttered. She thought it was Nagihiko, however it was Baaya.

"Good morning Mashiro-San. Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?" Baaya wondered.

"Yeah, thanks…" Rima said.

"What would you like?" Baaya asked.

"Uh…" Rima hesitated.

"The pancakes made by Baaya are amazing." Temari told her.

"I'll have pancakes." Rima said. Baaya smiled, and left the room. Rima looked at Temari, confused.

"The pancakes are amazing, trust me!" Temari said, smiling. Suddenly, Temari frowned. "Rhythm, I know you're here, and no, we aren't talking about boys." Rima looked up, as Rhythm floated out of behind the bookcase.

"Wow Temari; you know me so well!" Rhythm said, grinning.

"I wish I didn't…" Temari said sighing. "Where's Nagi?"

"He's helping his mother with something; I don't know." Rhythm said.

"How do you not know?" Temari wondered. "You were just with him!"

"Well, I don't pay attention to little details!" Rhythm protested.

"That's kind of important!" Temari hissed. Rima stared at the two of them arguing. It reminded her of herself and Nagihiko or herself and Yaya. "Rhythm, we're his guardian charas; we look after him!"

"Hey Temari, if what you're saying is true, does it mean that because Nagi has two charas, he needs more people to look after him?"

"No…he just has more than one dream!" Temari said. "If your theory was actually correct, then Amu-Chan really needs help!" Rhythm smirked. Rima didn't crack a smile.

"Rhythm, what did you do to my bed sheets?" Rima heard Nagihiko wonder. His voice made Rima's face turn bright pink. He walked into the room, dressed casually. He wore blue jeans and a blue tee-shirt. He looked really good.

"I-It wasn't me! It was Temari!" Rhythm moaned. Nagihiko cracked a grin.

"Rhythm. Even if I wasn't already good at telling a lie from a truth, you're really going to throw Temari as an excuse?" Rhythm grinned sheepishly. Nagihiko looked at Rima, her face instantly red. "How did you sleep Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked sweetly.

"I slept fine." Rima muttered.

"That's good." Nagihiko said. Footsteps were coming back to Rima's room. Nagihiko quickly tied his hair into a ponytail.

"Here's your food." Baaya said to Rima.

"Thanks." Rima said, looking at the pancakes. Baaya curtsied, and left the room. Rima looked at the plate of pancakes, and started eating it. It was probably the best pancakes she had ever eaten. However, they were so filling, that Rima couldn't finish.

"Rima-Chan, are you done?" Nagihiko asked. Rima nodded. "Alright, let's go."

"Huh? Where are we going?" Rima wondered, following Nagihiko who had already started walking.

"We're going to the Royal Garden." Nagihiko explained. "Even though we are on Spring Vacation, we're still having a guardian meeting." Rima nodded.

"…Am I going to be attending Seiyo again?" Rima wondered.

"I don't know…" Nagihiko admitted. "We'll try to make it work, I promise." Rima smiled softly. They arrived at the Royal Garden.

"YOU GUYS ARE LATE!" Yaya moaned.

"Sorry." Rima muttered.

"Huh? I thought the meeting was at ten? It's ten now." Nagihiko said.

"Yaya's just saying that because it is 10:02." Amu said. "Don't worry about it." Nagihiko nodded, smiling.

"Yaya's soooo jealous of Rima-Tan!" Yaya moaned. Rima looked at Yaya.

"Why?" Rima wondered.

"Yaya's jealous because Rima-Tan got to stay in Nagi's giant house!" Yaya moaned. "Yaya wanted to stay there!"

"Well, sorry." Rima muttered. "I'd give anything to be back at my old place…" However, Rima knew that was a lie. She hated her old place, where her parents fought every two seconds. "Did anyone hear anything new about them by the way; my parents?"

"No…" Tadase admitted. "However, I was just thinking… Maybe you should explain it to them." Rima looked at Tadase as if he had five heads.

"Tadase, the result of that would be terrible! Imagine telling them that you're alive, when they thought you were dead and telling them you were a vampire! That's totally going to go off well…" Rima said.

"I know that there are huge stakes, but… They are your parents Mashiro-San. They have a right to know that you're alive." Rima looked at the ground.

"I guess…" Rima muttered. "I need a day before I go up to them." Tadase nodded. "I mean, everything's just been moving quickly… I need one day to let everything come into-" Rima was interrupted by a huge bang outside. Yaya squealed.

"W-What was that?" Amu asked.

"I don't know… Let's go check it out." Tadase said. Everyone followed him outside. There were many X-Eggs. It looked like there were thousands of them that must have morphed together.

"W-What?" Amu exclaimed. Immediately, everyone, with the exception of Rima, transformed with their charas. Rima watched, feeling badly that she couldn't transform. She wanted Kusu-Kusu…

"Let's go everyone!" Tadase said. They fought of the X-Eggs. However, they were powerful, and kept shooting X-Energy. Rima watched, wishing she could help in some way. That's when an idea hit her. Why had Nagihiko never used Amu's charas when he didn't have a chara? Rima looked at Ran, Su, and Dia, the three charas that Amu weren't using.

"Ran… transform with me." Rima hissed at Amu's very first chara. Ran looked at Rima, and grinned.

"Wait." Both of them looked at Temari. "I'm sorry Ran-San, but could I transform with Rima-Chan?"

"Of course!" Ran said grinning. She put her thumbs up. "Good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck ~desu!" Su agreed. Rima looked at Temari.

"My own heart... Unlock!" Rima yelled. She was engulfed in the light like a normal transformation. Rima smiled at Temari who was also there.

"Are you ready?" Temari asked.

"Yeah…" Rima agreed. She closed her eyes. Temari went inside her egg, and went to Rima's skin. When her egg touched Rima's skin, suddenly the transformation began to hurt, just as it did with Kusu-Kusu. The pain was unbearable. Rima didn't know what was wrong, but she didn't care at that moment; the only thing on her mind was the pain. She started screaming, as the transformation immediately ended, and she fell to the ground. At first with Kusu-Kusu, Rima was able to complete the transformation. However, she couldn't now…

"Rima!" Rima heard Amu cry. However, Rima was shrieking and crying. She could still feel the pain. The pain subsided after a few minutes. Rima opened her eyes slowly to see her friends in front of her, looking at her worriedly.

"I-I'm okay… the X-Eggs…" Rima whispered. She started coughing a lot. She happened to notice something red come out of her mouth; oh god, she was coughing out blood!

"Rima-Chan…" Nagihiko whispered, worriedly. He took her hand. It didn't make her feel any better. She coughed up more blood, and before she knew it, she passed out cold.

* * *

><p>"RIMA!" They all cried, helping her. Rima's eyes were closed. There was blood all over her face.<p>

"W-What happened?" Amu exclaimed.

"Wait, she tried to transform with Temari right?" All eyes were on Yaya. "Before, Rima-Tan tried to transform with Kusu-Kusu. However, the same thing resulted, but it wasn't as bad as this! She was only screaming in pain…"

"We can't take her to a hospital…" Tadase whispered. "What should we do…?" No one said anything, when suddenly, the X-Egg-fused thing, tried to attack everyone. They all jumped back, Nagihiko holding Rima.

"Guys, I think it might have something to do with her vampire form." Nagihiko said, dodging the attacks. "I mean, I don't have much evidence, but the way she coughed up that blood…it might be she was coughing up the blood she digested when she was a vampire."

"That would make sense." Amu said. "But why was she in pain while transforming?"

"You said it was with Kusu-Kusu as well, right?" Tadase asked Yaya. Yaya nodded. "I would've said maybe because it was a different chara."

"Temari, what exactly did you experience when you transformed with her?" Nagihiko asked his chara.

"At first, we began the normal transformation." Temari explained. "However, when my egg met her skin, I felt this pain…" Temari shuddered. "It was probably the worst pain I have ever experienced. I think it was worse for Rima-Chan though…And then this happened…"

"Is she…breathing?" Amu asked.

"Yeah." Nagihiko said.

"Amu-Chan…why don't we try purifying the X-Egg monster?" Tadase said. Amu nodded. She ended the transformation with Miki, and transformed with Ran. They performed their purification, which they haven't done in forever, considering they broke up.

"Nagi-Tan, what's wrong with her?" Yaya moaned. Nagihiko looked at Rima sadly.

"She'll be okay…" Nagihiko tried to reassure. "We can try giving her some rest now… I don't see any better solution." Everyone went inside the Royal Garden, and Nagihiko placed Rima on two of the chairs. He leaned against the wall, with his arms crossed, watching her.

"Maybe we should get her some water…" Tadase said. "Amu-Chan, do you want to come with me to get her some water?" Amu nodded, and followed Tadase out of the Royal Garden. They went to the nearest grocery store to get a bottle of water.

"Uh, Amu-Chan…" Tadase started. Amu looked at him. "I, um, I know you have feelings for Ikuto… And I know that he means a lot to you, but, err… If he ever hurts you in anyway, I-I'll always be here for you." Tadase was bright red. Amu didn't say anything. They got the bottle of water, and brought it back to the others.

"Is she doing any better?" Tadase asked.

"She's doing the same…" Nagihiko muttered. However, none of them noticed, but at that second, Rima began to open her eyes.

**I hope everyone liked the ending :D. Keep in mind, since I have very few followers for this story and I want to start some new stories, I am probably going to only have two or three more chapters :(. Well, REVIEW! **


	7. VII Finale

**I have an announcement to make. Since I want to work on some other stories, this is going to be the final chapter. Rereading this story, I realized I had made many mistakes. For example, I said it was Saturday in the first chapter, and then I made it Monday, and then it was the Spring Break. I've also made a couple grammatical errors. However, besides those technical errors, this story had a good run. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. I own nothing, and enjoy!**

_The world was not perfect. Life wasn't the best it has ever been. There were so many issues in the world. However, why couldn't people just have a good attitude? Why couldn't people ever smile or laugh? That was the one thing that bothered Mashiro Rima the most. The eleven-year-old girl tiptoed into the kitchen at three AM, hearing her parents. She hid behind the wall, hearing her parents argue. Neither of them smiled. They only argued. Ever since that creepy man had attempted to kidnap Rima, her parents were like this. Rima had changed in many ways too, but why couldn't they smile even once? It bothered Rima. _

_ "Look, funny face!" Rima said, pulling the sides of her mouth. Whenever her little chara, Kusu-Kusu did that to her when she was down, Rima always smiled. It was funny. It also made Kusu-Kusu smile, and Rima liked seeing her chara smile. _

_ "You're getting older Rima; you need to mature." Her mother said. Rima's smile faded. That was her parents' usual reaction. They never had fun anymore. It was making Rima's fun side fade away. _

_ "What are you doing up?" Her father asked._

_ "I was having trouble sleeping." Rima said. She grinned._

_ "Go back to sleep." Her father ordered. Rima's smile faded again, as she went back to her room. Why were they always like this? Rima wished she had never gotten kidnapped. Even though Rima was still traumatized by that, her parents took it so much worse than she did. Why was it like this? _

_ "See Rima? Funny face!" Kusu-Kusu said. Rima smiled weakly. She used to always laugh when Kusu-Kusu did that. Rima still loved Kusu-Kusu, and needed her. She was her best friend. _

The sound of the loud radio and the voice of the singer, Britney Spears made Rima wake up. Her eyes opened slowly, trying to process what was going on. Her head was on a chair. It took her a few seconds to realize she wasn't alone with the music.

"I-I-I WANNA GO-O-O-O ALL THE WAY-AY-AY TAKIN' OUT MY FREAK TONIGHT!" Rima heard Yaya sing. That was the song playing. It made Rima wonder what was going to be the fate of popular music if this was lyrics…What type of music did Americans listen to? Besides Yaya's "karaoke" and the music she was singing, there was silence. Rima couldn't tell if anyone was there. She didn't feel like moving. Her legs felt numb.

What had happened? Why was she sleeping on two chairs? It occurred to Rima that she was in the Royal Garden. Why was she there?

"SHAME, ON MEEE!" Yaya said the word "me" changing pitches towards the end of the word like the song. It seemed like an odd song for Yaya to sing, since it was highly inappropriate.

"Yaya, can you quiet down?" Tadase asked. Rima noticed his voice had an upset tone to it.

"But this song is soooo catchy!" Yaya whined.

"It's annoying." Nagihiko muttered. Why was _he_ here? And what was up with his attitude? "However, I won't argue with the fact it's catchy…"

"Don't worry Nagi-Tan; the song just ended! Darn it, there's a commercial break!" Yaya moaned. There was an awkward silence. Rima decided she should finally move. She slowly moved up. She rolled to the side, without realizing that she rolled to the side without the back of the chair. She hit the ground with a loud impact, making everyone in the room jump.

"Shit…" Rima cursed, sighing. "My back…"

"Y-You're awake?" Amu exclaimed. Rima had not realized Amu was there.

"Yeah…" Rima grunted.

"Glad to see you up. We were all getting worried, and we knew you couldn't go to a hospital." Rima looked at Nagihiko confused, as he stuck his hand out for her to take. She stared at his hand, without grabbing it.

"What happened?" Rima asked.

"Well, when you transformed with Temari, you started screaming in pain. I presume you would remember that? Apparently, you failed to tell us it had already happened?" Rima stared at him blankly.

"I…don't remember…" Rima muttered.

"What do you last remember?" Nagihiko asked her.

"Well, um… There was this creepy man at my house. He had approached me, and he…" Rima's eyes widened, before she passed out again.

Two weeks ago

_ "Okay, the guardian meeting is over." Tadase said. _

_ "LET'S GET CANDY!" Yaya suggested loudly._

_ "No, Yaya." Rima muttered. "Why don't you ask Nagihiko over there? He'll gladly accompany you." She said, to purposely annoy him. She smirked at Nagihiko._

_ "I'll gladly take you to get candy, Yaya-Chan." Nagihiko said, emphasizing the word "gladly," and looking in Rima's direction with a smirk. Rima glared at him. _

_ "You're the best Nagi-Tan!" Yaya said, grinning widely. _

_ "Anyone else want to come?" Nagihiko offered._

_ "I'll come!" Amu said. _

_ "I'll go too." Tadase agreed. He smiled at Amu, and they held hands. Rima rolled her eyes. Romance was annoying. The two of them always looked at each other and smiled and even kissed. Rima wouldn't do that for a very long time. _

_ "I'm not coming; I have to get home." Rima said. "Come on Kusu-Kusu." Kusu-Kusu floated up beside Rima._

_ "See you tomorrow, Rima!" Amu said, waving with her hand that wasn't holding Tadase's. Little did either of them know, Rima would not be seeing Amu tomorrow… _

_ "Yaya's so cute isn't she?" Kusu-Kusu said._

_ "No. She's annoying." Rima muttered. _

_ "Oh come on Rima; you love her!" Kusu-Kusu told her. "She's probably your closest friend."_

_ "No; Amu is!" Rima said quickly._

_ "Amu's best friends with…"_

_ "Don't you dare say the idiot…" Rima hissed._

_ "No, I was going to say Utau! Well, she is awfully close with Nadeshiko…" Kusu-Kusu said in spite of Rima. Rima glared at her. _

_ "Fine, I'll agree with Utau, but never the cross-dresser! He's so annoying!" Rima complained. "He always makes me look bad!"_

_ "Do you think he's…flirting with you?" Kusu-Kusu wondered. Rima stared at Kusu-Kusu, with a cold face. Kusu-Kusu laughed. "I was kidding, Rima!" Rima's face softened._

_ "Good, because he isn't. If he was, I would…" Suddenly, Rima felt herself being grabbed. _

_ "RIMA!" Kusu-Kusu cried. Rima started screaming. She was feeling a sudden déjà vu. The man faced her. He had dark blue hair that Rima immediately recognized._

_ "I-Ikuto?" Rima exclaimed. "Why did you just…"_

_ "Sorry." Ikuto whispered. He bit Rima's neck suddenly. Rima started screaming from the pain. She passed out, and was placed on her door step. The last thing Rima heard was, "You bastard," before she started her transformation into a vampire._

Rima's eyes opened slowly. Instead of finding herself lying down on two chairs, she was being held in Nagihiko's arms. Rima remembered everything now.

"Nagihiko…" Rima whispered, before she started crying.

"Rima-Chan, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging her.

"Everything. I-Ikuto… He… He…" Rima's speech wasn't audible now. She put her head on Nagihiko's shoulder.

"What about Ikuto?" Amu exclaimed. Tadase was annoyed now.

"Why is it always Ikuto? Amu-Chan, why did you dump me for him? I was always there for you! I even comforted you at the funeral! You didn't see Ikuto do that, did you? All I ever did was help you, and in return, you break up with me." Tadase looked upset.

"Tadase-Kun, it wasn't…" Amu started.

"Ikuto tried to murder me." Rima whispered. All eyes turned to her. She breathed slowly, and took her head off of Nagihiko's shoulder but stayed on his lap. Yaya made hearts with her hand. Rima shot her a glare.

"W-What?" Amu exclaimed.

"Two weeks ago, when you guys went to get candy… I was going home, talking about…normal stuff, with Kusu-Kusu." Kusu-Kusu's name made Rima's eyes darken. Nagihiko put his arms around her. "That's when someone grabbed me, and I saw it was Ikuto. He-He bit me, turning me into a vampire. Then he put me on my doorstep, and then, everything played out as it did." There was silence.

"I-Ikuto's a vampire? Since when? How long?" Amu cried, looking worried.

"Well, I wouldn't keep anything from you if you kept me…" Tadase muttered darkly. However, he seemed surprised too.

"Tadase, if you judge your love interest by the amount of lies they make…" Rima muttered quietly. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes.

"Why would he choose you?" Amu asked. "Why would he bite you?"

"He probably couldn't control it." Rima said. "I know how it feels. He must have been resisting like I was."

"We should find him." It was everyone's turn to look at Tadase. "Wasn't that the obvious thing to do?" Tadase asked.

"No one expected _you_ to suggest that…" Nagihiko pointed out.

"Even if I am jealous, he is still the closest thing I have to a brother. He always looked after me, so I'll look after him." Tadase said.

"Yaya thought you said that he doesn't care for Amu-Chi…" Yaya wondered.

"I'm sure he cares for Amu-Chan, but I care more." Tadase said, slightly embarrassed about how Amu knows about his envy of Ikuto.

"Well, Amu, where is Ikuto?" Rima asked.

"The last I saw him, he…well, you were there…" Amu muttered.

"Oh yeah, he didn't act any different around me. Come to think of it, when I accidently bit Kirishima, he _did_ help me, didn't he?" Rima wondered. The others nodded. "He probably feels guilty."

"Wait… Ikuto slept in the same bed with you when Rima-Chan was there?" Nagihiko wondered, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Amu admitted. "I tried to make him leave, but he didn't want to…"

"Wait, Ikuto slept _in the same bed_ with you?" Tadase exclaimed. Amu avoided eye contact, and didn't say anything. There was an awkward silence again.

"LET'S FIND MR. IKUTO TSUKIYOMI! DETECTIVE YAYA, ON THE CHASE!" Yaya said, grinning. Rima stared at Yaya, before making a rare smile.

"Yaya-Chan's right, let's go." Nagihiko agreed. Rima got off of Nagihiko's lap, and walked beside Yaya.

"Amu, err, Hinamori-San, why don't you call, your _favorite _contact and tell him to meet you by the park. Don't tell him we are all coming." Tadase said. Amu looked at him, with pity in her eyes.

"O-Okay…" Amu whispered, dialing Ikuto's number on her cell phone. "Ikuto?" There was some chatter from the other side. "C-Can you meet me at the park in a half an hour? I want to talk to you." There was silence from Amu. "N-N-No, not a breakup!" Tadase looked annoyed. Rima had never seen Tadase like this. Amu hung up.

"Let's go." She muttered darkly. Everyone stood up, and left for the park. Things haven't gone so well at the park for Rima.

"What are you guys doing?" All eyes turned to face Utau. Kukai was with her.

"Oh, hey guys!" Kukai said, grinning. Amu opened her mouth to speak, when Nagihiko interrupted.

"Oh, we were just going to hang out at the park. Rima-Chan's had a pretty rough day, so we figured she should relax at the park." Nagihiko said, smiling. "I didn't know you two would be here." The last two sentences were true. Nagihiko was clever, Rima realized. He knew that if he said anything about Rima and benefitting her, anyone else would immediately believe it, since they are "madly in love" according to everyone else. Rima blushed slightly.

"Yeah, we were on a date!" Kukai said.

"You two should get some privacy. I mean, you don't want all of us here." Rima said. Rima suddenly realized that it may have blown their cover, since Rima is rarely nice.

"Okay! Utau, let's go back to my house!" Kukai said, grinning. Kukai was really gullible…

"I'm not so sure I believe them." Utau said. "How come Amu was going to speak, when Nagihiko interrupted? We all know that Nagihiko is an amazing liar and Amu can't lie for her life."

"H-Hey!" Amu protested.

"Why would I lie? The guardians are allowed to do nothing once in a while." Nagihiko said. He looked Utau in the eye. How could he do that?

"Nagi's trustworthy!" Kukai said, grinning. "They would've told me if they were doing something." Rima had to bite her lip to stop herself from smirking.

"Then why do you want us to leave?" Utau asked, still suspicious.

"What is everyone doing here?" Everyone froze. Rima felt nervous. Besides the fact their cover was blown, Rima was in front of the person who had forced her to live through hell. He could harm her again, now that she was human. Her face paled, like how she was as a vampire. Nagihiko saw her nervousness, and took her hand.

"Oh, hey Ikuto…" Amu said, smiling. Tadase was annoyed.

"Why is my brother here?" Utau wondered, extremely suspicious.

"I knew it wouldn't be just us." Ikuto muttered, his arms crossed. "What is this about?" No one said anything.

"We know everything now, Ikuto." Tadase said. "We know what you did to Mashiro-San." Ikuto's eyes widened. Nagihiko squeezed Rima's hand.

"H-How did you find out?" Utau exclaimed.

"You…knew?" Rima exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I had to protect Ikuto." Utau said calmly.

"I had a right to know! Telling me wouldn't have put him in danger!" Rima snapped angrily. "It has to do with me! If I had died, would you have told everyone? Or, did protecting Ikuto mean more than my friends' sadness."

"Wait, I'm lost… What just happened?" Kukai wondered. He was ignored.

"Ikuto, why did you do it?" Amu asked her boyfriend. He said nothing.

"Why do you think Amu? He couldn't control himself!" Utau said angrily. "He was new to it!"

"Mashiro-San never killed any humans nor turned them into vampires! She had resisted enough to just give them minor injuries!" Tadase said. "Why couldn't you do the same?" Tadase spoke directly to Ikuto.

"Ikuto had been resisting so much more than your little friend!" Utau snapped angrily. Rima didn't like being called "little." "He hadn't eaten any blood in days! He had been more brave then Rima! After four days not eating, what would you do if you see anything?" Rima looked at the ground. She wasn't so happy about learning the truth. Why was it so painful?

"Hello? Can't anyone explain? I'm lost!" Kukai moaned.

"Ikuto turned Rima-Chan into a vampire." Nagihiko explained to his friend. Kukai's eyes widened.

"Wh-Wha-WHAT?" Kukai exclaimed.

"Are you still a vampy Ikuto-Tan?" Yaya wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"No." Ikuto replied. Everyone stared at him, shocked.

"How did you…?" Tadase asked.

"The same way she did." Ikuto snapped.

"By me!~" Ursa said, a smile on her face.

"When did you get here?" Amu asked, surprised.

"Oh, I just came. How do you like being a human, Rima?" Ursa asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Where's Kusu-Kusu?" Rima asked, letting go of Nagihiko's hand, and clenching her fists.

"Well, if I told you, wouldn't that ruin the fun?" Ursa smiled.

"Where is Kusu-Kusu?" Rima repeated, angrier. Ursa cackled.

"She happens to be here with me, right now." Ursa said. Rima froze. She didn't know what to do.

"K-Kusu-Kusu?" Rima exclaimed.

"I'm here… Always…" A tiny voice croaked. Rima could've started crying at that moment. She had not seen her chara in two days. It was only two days, but Rima thought she would never see her again.

"Shut up!" Ursa snapped, smacking her pocket where Kusu-Kusu was. Kusu-Kusu yelped in pain.  
>"Leave her alone!" Rima cried. Without thinking it through, Rima lunged at Ursa, reaching for her pocket.<p>

"You creep!" Ursa cried, jumping back.

"Give her back!" Rima yelled.

"Why would I do that? I warned you that there would be consequences." Ursa pointed out. "You don't see Mr. Kitty-Cat over there screaming for his chara."

"You have Yoru too?" Rima wondered, not caring that much.

"Oh yes I do. He's so cute and adorable, and…hey!" Rima had used Ursa's blabbering as a chance to attempt to grab Kusu-Kusu. Ursa hit Rima, who moaned in pain. Rima stepped backward, mad now.

"I see one way about doing this. My own heart, un…"

"Rima-Chan, stop!" Nagihiko cried. "You know what happened last time!"

"What makes you think I care?" Rima snapped. "Temari, come on!"

"Rima-Chan, I don't want you to get hurt." Temari whispered. "I'm sorry…"

"Can't _anyone_ be useful?" Rima said angrily.

"Well, no one wants you to get hurt, I suppose." Ursa mused. "I should get going. Adios!" Rima glared at her.

"Can you undo it, make me a vampire again!" Rima yelled at her.

"No backtracking, unless you want a vampire to bite you, in which case you will not be getting back your chara and you only have a little chance of being vampire." Ursa said. Rima was about to cry as Ursa vanished from view.

"Mashiro-San, I got our charas." Ikuto said. Rima looked up, surprised. Kusu-Kusu was floating beside Ikuto alongside Yoru.

"Rima! I've missed you so much! It was terrible!" Kusu-Kusu moaned, hugging Rima. Rima smiled, a smile rarely seen on her face.

"I missed you too…" Rima whispered. She sighed happily. "It's over now isn't it? I'm a human now. Kusu-Kusu is back." Rima's eyes darkened. "My parents…what should I do?"

"We'll find a way." Tadase reassured. "Relax Mashiro-San; everything is going to be okay now. We'll worry about your parents and your transformations later. You've been through a lot." Rima smiled.

"Maybe you're right." Rima agreed.

"Don't hesitate to tell me anything." Amu said to Ikuto. Everyone looked at them. Their noses touched.

"I won't Amu." Ikuto said. Rima didn't believe him, but he liked Amu being two inches away from him. Tadase looked really mad.

"AWKWARD! YAYA'S SURPRISED SHE ISN'T SAYING THIS ABOUT RIMA-TAN AND NAGI-TAN!" Yaya yelled loudly. Kukai laughed. Rima turned red.

"Oooh, while I wasn't around did your relationship progress anymore?" Kusu-Kusu asked, smiling. Rima glared at her.

"…Maybe…" Rima sighed. "Whatever. Tadase's right, I'm going home..." Rima paused. Where was home at this point? She had stayed at three different houses besides her own. Where was she going to stay tonight?

"You can stay with me Rima." Utau muttered, as if reading her mind. "Sanjou-San and Nikaidou wouldn't mind."

"T-Thanks…" Rima whispered. "I have to get my stuff from Nagihiko's house."

"You stayed at…"

"Yes Kusu-Kusu, I did." Rima replied, her face red. Kusu-Kusu grinned. "And before you ask, no, nothing of what you are thinking happened." Kusu-Kusu's eyes widened.

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" Rima smirked.

"Oh Kusu-Kusu, I missed you…" The two of them started towards Nagihiko's house.

Epilogue (1 week later)

It was late outside. It was two AM in the morning. Rima stood on the balcony, looking into the distance. The sky was clear, showing many stars. Rima was still staying at Yukari and Nikaidou's house. They had made contact with Rima's parents, but they wouldn't believe her when she said she was alive. Rima had been extremely upset. However, as she thought about it rationally, with the help of Nagihiko, she realized that she always knew she'd prefer staying with Yukari and Nikaidou. They fought, but it was more rivalry fighting, like Rima and Nagihiko. Rima could sleep peacefully, without hearing screaming. Even living with Utau and currently Kairi was nice.

Rima was attending Seiyo again. The students at the school were explained in vague details about the situation. Her fan-boys now hated Nagihiko, as did Nagihiko's fan-girls hate her.

"Hey Rima-Chan, why are you up so early?" Hearing Nagihiko's voice made Rima's insides swell up. All of the guardians were sleeping over at Yukari's place as the last week of being the guardians.

"I couldn't sleep. Isn't that obvious?" Rima said. Nagihiko smiled, putting his arm on the balcony beside her. He put his other arm around her shoulders.

"It's pretty outside, isn't it?" Nagihiko said. "You can see the stars…" Rima nodded. "You see the star over there?" Nagihiko motioned towards a star. "That's Polaris, the north star. Its altitude is the same latitude you are." Rima could've cared less about Polaris, but she enjoyed being with Nagihiko.

"Oh." Rima replied.

"I can see your enthusiasm." Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"I really don't care. It's also two in the morning." Rima pointed out.

"Yeah, no one is really too happy in the morning, are they?" Nagihiko smiled. "It's really early. Why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

"Same to you." Rima said, leaning her head back on his shoulder. Nagihiko smiled. Nagihiko removed his arm from behind her shoulders, and Rima leaned forward, as they both stepped away from the balcony. They kissed suddenly, for a little longer then a sweet little kiss. They broke apart.

"Good night Rima-Chan." Nagihiko said, going back to his room.

"Good night…" Rima said, smiling. She went back onto her bed, and quickly fell to sleep, thinking of Nagihiko.

**It's over. I can't believe it. I hoped you enjoyed this whole entire story! Please read my other stories! Thanks for reviewing and favoriting and alerting! It means the world to me! By the way, a sequel is pretty unlikely, but this more than other stories, I could envision a sequel. Anyway, even though it's over, reviews are nice! Keep following me!**


End file.
